


Walking Between The Raindrops

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Brief Elounor, Cheating, Famous!Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry has a younger sister, Louis cheats on her with Harry, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, larry stylinson baby, normal!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a fan of One Direction, like not a massive one but they're cool. He doesn't go to their concerts, but he buys their CDs and it'd be cool to meet them. What he doesn't expect is actually meeting them and it just so happens he has a crush on, Louis Tomlinson. That night takes an unexpected turn and they find themselves in bed together. The thing about it is Louis has a girlfriend, like an actual girlfriend and not some beard. The other thing is that, well Harry is a bit special and he's about to find out just how special he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Between The Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what the title has to do with this one shot, but I liked how it sounds haha. You can find this on my Wattpad as well: Britt1D4Life -- hope you guys enjoy!! xx
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

He's not a big fan really, he just likes some of their music. They've got good lyrics and they sound good so he doesn't mind when his younger sister wants to listen to them in the car whenever he drives her to school or just when they go off. Who might he be talking about? Well, none other than the biggest global sensation for the past four years, One Direction consisting of members Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis.  And Harry wouldn't admit it to anyone, though he's pretty sure his sister knows, but he might have a crush on the oldest member, Louis. 

Of course his sister only knows because every time Louis starts to sing Harry blushes a little sometimes and he always smiles, Melissa had picked up on that immediately.

"You like him!" She stated giving him a knowing smile.

"What? I do not, you have no idea what you're talking about." Harry responded far to quickly.

"Whatever big brother, you like him." Melissa smiled even bigger. "I don't blame you, he's gorgeous."

"And too old for you. Geez you're only fifteen and he's twenty-two." Harry said, shaking his head as they drove down the road.

They were four years apart. Harry was nineteen and Melissa was fifteen and their older sister was twenty-three. Harry really doesn't know how their mum managed to get her three children each four years apart, but he figures it was her intention all along - that way only one of them would be in high school at a time. Gemma had left for college and was currently almost finished with her degree while Harry had decided to take some time off before going. Anne hadn't let him get away with doing nothing though. No she made him go to a small college and work on the basic classes and she made him get a job.

"I don't care if it's full time or part time, but you're getting a job." She had told him three months after he graduated high school.

So he got a job at the bakery just in town called Sweet Connections. As it would turn out his life wasn't completely ruined, he actually quite liked working in the bakery and he was quite good at baking. Much to Anne's surprise, Harry didn't waste his money. He set aside some to spend and then put the rest into a savings account.

"I don't know exactly what I'm saving for, but once I figure it out at least the money will be there." Harry told her when she questioned him about it, having fully expected him to waste money on random things.

He was pretty much free to do as he pleased because Anne trusted him. Sure he wasn't allowed to stay out late especially when his sister and step-father had to get up for school and work - but he didn't really mind. Life was good, he really couldn't complain.

-*-

"HARRY!" Melissa screeched as she ran into the house from school.

"Kitchen." Harry called back from where he was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!?" Melissa continued to yell once she came racing in.

"What, what, what!?" Harry laughed turning to face her.

"ONE DIRECTION IS COMING TO MANCHESTER!!" Melissa yelled thrusting a paper at him. 

Harry took the paper from her and looked it over.

_**LIVE IN CONCERT: ONE DIRECTION!!** _

"Mummy said she would take me but she doesn't want to go without you or daddy, like I guess for safety sake." Melissa explained looking up at Harry with hopeful eyes. "And daddy can't go cause of work..."

Harry looked up at the paper and crossed his arms, "Oh I get it... you want me to go so you can see them. Correct?"

"Please?" Melissa begged, pouting at him. "Please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"OKAY!" Harry exclaimed reaching out to put a hand over her mouth. "Okay, geez, I'll take two days off work and come with."

"THANK YOU!" Melissa cheered, running over to him and throwing her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, now stop kissing up, I already said I would go." Harry laughed, hugging her tight before pushing her away.

"MUMMY!" Melissa yelled, running to where Anne was in the living room.

-*-

"So you agreed to go with them?" Tabitha questioned as she and Harry cleaned up the bakery.

He'd known her for two years now and they got along great. Tabitha was an average height raven haired girl with tattoos up and down her arms. She looked tough, but she was sweet with an edge. 

"Yeah, Christmas is in a month so I told mum this would be part of her Christmas present, I helped pay for her seat - which of course is front row plus backstage." Harry nodded his head.

It had definitely been one of the most expensive purchases in his life. Anne had paid for her own plus half of the cost for Melissa and Harry had done the same. He really should have expected it since the band was the biggest thing since peanut butter, still the thousand dollars he had spent had shocked him for a moment. 

"You're a good brother H, I would never do that for my sister." Tabitha chuckled. 

"That's because you don't like them, unlike me. They're pretty good, I'm not like a huge fan, but they've got some good stuff. Plus, who wouldn't want to stare at them for two hours." Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Oh my gosh, you're going to go back to your hotel and have a wank over them." Tabitha laughed and Harry stuck his tongue out at her all while blushing. "I admit they are cute. Maybe you should try and hook up with one."

"Ha, that will never happen. Three of them have girlfriends and the one that doesn't is definitely straight." Harry snorted and Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, what's that one... Louis?" Tabitha questioned.

"Yeah, what about him?" Harry asked looking over at her.

"I've seen some stuff on him, like pictures on twitter. I've never seen anybody look so.. unhappy.. having to hold somebody's hand. Like I've seen the other two with their girlfriends I guess and they look so loved up and happy but him... well he just looks miserable." Tabitha stated her opinion, remembering the pictures she had seen.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you. Melissa is fifteen and even she rants about that. But they've been together three years so I guess he's happy with her." Harry responded, voice almost sad because well Louis was his favorite and he remembers when the older lad used to smile all the time.

"Maybe you can turn that frown upside down when you meet him." Tabitha smiled as she wiped off the last table.

"I doubt it." Harry muttered as he took of his apron and hung it up on it's hook.

"You never know."

-*-

The day of the concert came quickly and soon enough Harry was standing in his bedroom trying to figure out what to wear. He's going back and forth between blue skinny jeans or black ones. Eventually he decided on blue ones and had to lay down on his bed to get them on since they were like a second skin. Even though he didn't need it, he grabbed a brown belt from it's hook and put it on before grabbing a light blue button up. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and then buttoned it up except he last two buttons. With his brown Chelsea boots on his feet he grabbed his phone and wallet before heading downstairs.

Melissa was already downstairs dressed in black skinny jeans with a One Direction shirt on and a sign in her hand that read "I Love You One Direction!".

"Ready to go H?" Anne questioned looking at him from the sofa.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and they all headed out to the car.

It takes an hour to get there and when they do they're already letting people into the stadium. Backstage pass holders get to go through a different entrance and it leads back to a large room set up with a background where people are getting their picture taken with the lads. While Melissa waited in line for her turn, Harry looked around the room and spotted two brunettes and a blonde sitting off in a corner. He recognizes them immediately as Perrie, Sophia, and Eleanor. Perrie and Sophia are chatting and laughing while Eleanor had her face stuck in her phone, ignoring both of them. Harry mentally rolled his eyes at her, typical. 

By the time they reached the front of the line, Anne had disappeared to find a bathroom.

"Hi love!" Louis smiled at Melissa and Harry nudged her forward. "What's your name?"

"Melissa." She answered, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Would you like a picture?" Liam questioned her and she nodded, moving to stand between Niall and Zayn.

"What about you?" Louis suddenly turned to Harry. "Wanna be in it?"

"Oh um.. n-no that's okay." Harry stuttered causing Melissa to give a quiet snort of laughter.

"Come on Harry, please?" Melissa pouted and Harry sighed.

"Alright, sure." He responded and moved to stand next to Louis.

He's not expecting it at all when he suddenly feels a hand spread across his lower back and he nearly jumped. Louis chuckled and leaned towards him a little.

"Relax so the picture is good." Louis whispered then smiled at the camera.

Harry took a breath and lifted his right arm so his hand rested on Louis' shoulder. The camera clicked and the boys moved from their pose. 

"Are you watching her tonight?" Louis questioned, facing Harry once more.

"Oh uh no, our mum is here - just didn't want to go without some protection from the mayhem." Harry responded and Louis nodded.

"You should join us for drinks after the show, I mean if you can get away. It'd be fun." Louis smiled.

"Um, s-sure. I'll see what I can do. Where and when?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Just come backstage after the show is done, I'll leave your name with security." Louis answered and after giving Louis his name and a quick goodbye Harry walked over to where Melissa and Anne were waiting.

"What did he say to you!?" Melissa questioned as they headed to their seats.

"Was just asking if I brought you." Harry answered, only lying a little.

Melissa nodded and walked ahead, leading the way. Anne looked over at Harry and quirked her eyebrow in question, knowing there was more.

"Um... would it be okay if I stayed out for a bit tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"And why would you want to do that?" Anne inquired in return.

"Louis asked if I wanted to join them for drinks after the show." Harry sighed. "I promise I won't come back drunk."

"Love you don't need to promise me anything, you're nineteen you can do as you please. But for your sisters sake, don't come back drunk." Anne responded giving him a smile.

"So I can?" Harry confirmed.

"Yeah, you deserve some fun too." Anne nodded and Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek.

-*-

He swears during the concert Louis looks at him and winks but he probably just imagined it.

Once the concert was over, Harry said goodbye to his mum and Melissa and headed off backstage, hearing Melissa question where he was going. As soon as he gets to the door he's stopped by a guard.

"Sorry lad, nobody's allowed backstage." The guard said.

"Oh um, my name was supposed to be with you or somebody." Harry spoke looking at the man who was eye level with him.

"Name?" The guard asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"Harry Styles." Harry replied and the man looked at the list before opening the door.

Harry thanked him and headed back. 

"Harry!" Louis smiled from where he stood with a the other lads plus the girls. "Ready to go then?"

"Sure." Harry smiled.

"We'll see you guys later." Sophia spoke, moving to hug Liam and kiss him goodbye.

"See you." Liam responded. "Leave me some space in bed this time, love you."

"Whatever." Sophia scoffed then her eyes went soft, "Love you too."

Harry shifted his eyes away as Eleanor kissed Louis and then left with the other two girls and two security guards. 

They ended up at a nearby bar in the VIP lounge for privacy. Harry's never really been a big drinker but he gets a margarita because he likes the taste of them and settles on the leather sofa next to Louis. It kind of surprises him that Louis isn't really drinking either. He had finished his first beer a while ago and is still nursing his second. 

Zayn, Niall, and Liam however are getting progressively drunker by the minute, tossing back shots.

"You wanna get out of here?" Louis questioned suddenly turning to Harry.

"Uh sure." Harry nodded and placed his mostly empty margarita glass on the table.

Louis told Liam they were leaving and the younger lad just waved them off. Harry followed Louis outside and Paul got them into a car to go back to Louis' hotel.

"So Harry, tell me about yourself." Louis ordered with a smile, looking over at the green eyed lad.

"I'm nineteen, from Holmes Chapel. Um, I finished up high school and decided not to go to University right away. I work at a bakery and do part time classes at a small college in town." Harry responded not really knowing what to say. "I - um - I have two sisters, one older named Gemma and then you met Melissa tonight. My mum is divorced but remarried, my step dad is nice and I still talk to my real dad. Oh and I have a cat named Dusty."

"Sometimes I think having an ordinary life would be lovely." Louis commented once Harry was done.

"Really? It must be quite boring though compared to yours." Harry replied, looking over at Louis and meeting his gaze.

Louis smiled and shook his head, "It's really not all glitz and glam, don't let anyone tell you that. I've been in the spotlight constantly since I was eighteen. I have almost no privacy and almost everyday there is a new rumor about me whether I'm leaving the band or have broken up with my girlfriend. My family gets harassed sometimes and it aggravates me but I can't do anything about it."

"Oh... I never really... I mean I've thought about it but to actually hear a famous person say it..." Harry responded with a sad smile.

"It's not all bad - it can be very rewarding. I've gotten to help a lot of people now that I've got a bunch of money. I love meeting fans too, they make all of this worth it. To hear them singing our songs and to see them fill up a stadium, it's a great feeling." Louis said, leaning back against the seat and smiling some.

"Sounds nice." Harry commented quietly as they pulled up to the hotel the lads were staying at.

Louis led him up to his room and opened the door with a dramatic 'Ta-Da!' making Harry laugh. The room is quite large and features a sleeping area and a sitting area plus, of course, a bathroom. 

"So..." Louis began tossing his things onto the table in front of the sofa. "You said you work at a bakery? Does that mean you're a good cook?"

"I'd like to think so." Harry answered and Louis chuckled. "I mean, I've been working there almost three years and more often than not I'm in the kitchen making pastries, breads, muffins, cupcakes, cookies, and cakes... pretty much anything I'm told to make."

"So you can't cook - only bake?" Louis asked curiously.

"No, I can cook too. My mum taught me how." Harry blushed and it earns another laugh from Louis.

"Well curly, you're going to have to prove yourself to me one day! I expect a sweet or meal made by you as soon as I get a chance to go to Holmes Chapel." Louis announced, moving to sit down on the bed. "Come on, lets watch a film or we can chat."

Harry toed off his shoes and deposited his phone and wallet on the table next to Louis before joining him on the bed, placing himself on the left side since Louis was on the right. They end up talking while a movie is playing on TV. Louis tells Harry about some adventures they've had as a band since getting together and he also tells him about the trouble they've caused. Harry tells Louis about the few instances where he had gotten in trouble while in school and Louis is in stitches laughing.  

As it got later and the movie came to a close Harry knew he should leave but he really didn't want to go. He was leaning back against the pillows on the bed with Louis beside him in the same position.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing from your life?" Louis questioned all of a sudden as the closing time flash mob happened in Friends With Benefits.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in reply, looking at Louis instead of the TV.

"Like, you seem to have everything but something is missing, like there's just something you're craving or longing for and you don't know what but it's missing." Louis explained as Timblerlake went down on his knee to ask Kunis to be his best friend again.

"Sometimes." Harry answered after a moment of silence. "But I figure if something is missing, in time it'll reveal itself to me and I'll know it's what was missing when it does."

Louis looked away from the TV and over at Harry.

"That's smart." Louis spoke quietly. "You're something else."

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"It's a wonderful thing." Louis smiled softly.

Harry ducked his head as his cheeks began to burn from being complimented by Louis. A second later there was a hand tilting his chin up.

"Hey, don't hide your face, you're beautiful inside and out." Louis stated and Harry's breath caught in his throat, he was so close.

To his surprise, Louis, instead of backing away like expected, moved in closer until Harry could feel Louis' breath on his lips. He doesn't have time to move away or even think about what to do because Louis is kissing him - hand cradling Harry's face and lips moving softly.

In the back of his mind there's something telling him to pull away and get out of there, but he can't. Louis' lips are so soft and warm. Harry has kissed a few people, girls and guys, but none of them compare to Louis - it's so intense even though their lips are moving slowly and softly.

Louis shifted onto his knees and moved to straddle Harry's lap slowly, both hands holding Harry's face now. 

"This okay?" Louis questioned, breaking their kiss.

"Yeah it's - yeah." Harry replied, his eyes wondering down from Louis' bright blue eyes to his pink lips.

Louis smiled briefly then darted forward, colliding their lips again. His hands moved back to Harry's hair and he tugged gently earning a soft moan from Harry. Harry's hands went to Louis' waist and met the soft material of his shirt. He gripped it in his hands and opened his mouth to Louis when he felt his tongue trace his lower lip. When their tongues meet it sends a jolt of electricity through Harry's body and he clings tighter to Louis. It seems as though Louis felt the same thing because his hands tighten in Harry's hair, he let out a moan, and then began pushing Harry back into the pillows.

"Lou... Lou..." Harry gasped.

"Yeah?" Louis panted, pulling back enough to look at Harry.

"Can't lay back any further with the pillows." Harry said, hands sliding down to Louis' thigh.

Louis chuckled and moved his hands from Harry's curls in favor of grabbing the pillows and tossing them away, onto the floor, before pushing Harry back so he was flat on the bed.

"There." Louis smiled and didn't give Harry a chance to say anything, just rush forward for another taste of Harry's sweet lips.

He doesn't really know how long it's been, probably five minutes, before Louis' hands go to his shirt and he begins to unbutton it. Their kiss has gotten rougher and Harry can feel himself getting very hard underneath Louis' body. Apparently Louis knows it because he grinds down all of a sudden and Harry cursed as he moaned, the friction feeling wonderful. Louis' fingers worked quickly on his buttons and soon he was pushing the shirt off of Harry's shoulders and tossing it aside. He gripped the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing a soft expanse of lightly tanned skin and black tattoos.

"You're gorgeous." Louis commented, ducking down to nip at Harry's collarbones.

"S-So are you." Harry breathed out, shuttering at the feeling of Louis' mouth on his neck.

Louis' hands wondered over Harry's chest before dropping down to his jeans. He looked up at Harry in question and Harry nodded, hands fisting the bed coverings. Louis undid Harry's belt then undid his pants, pulling them down his slender legs once he did. He tossed them aside just like the shirt then began planting kisses at the waist of Harry's boxers, from one hip to the other.

Harry gasped when Louis came back up and latched onto one of his nipples, biting at it and laving his tongue over it. 

"Pants are a bit tight love." Louis panted, getting back up to Harry's lips.

Harry took the hint and his fingers raced to undo Louis' pants and push them down his legs. Once they were both out of their boxers Harry and Louis both moaned when their bare skin collided. Harry's hands found purchase in Louis' hair while the older lad let his hands roam as they kissed. 

"Harry..." Louis moaned, pulling away. "Do you want...?"

"Yes. Yes please." Harry answered quickly, spreading his legs so Louis was between them. "Please"

"Okay, okay love, shh I'll take care of you." Louis murmured before removing himself from Harry and hurrying over to his suitcase.

He shifted through the suitcase finding a bottle of lube but no condoms, remembering then that Liam had borrowed them. Of course he'd take the whole box instead of just one.

"I um.." Louis paused coming back over to the bed. "I don't have any condoms in here."

"Oh." Harry replied, letting his eyes drift up to Louis.

"We can... I mean if you're... I am... if you want to?" Louis stumbled over his words, unable to stop looking at Harry's body - he's so perfect.

"I am and yes. Please Louis. I need - want you." Harry responded and Louis wasted no time getting back onto the bed with the lube.

He rubbed Harry's inner thigh with his free hand and dropped his slicked fingers down. Harry groaned as Louis slid one finger into him. He's never done this before. He's made out with people and he's had a couple of blowjobs but he's never, ever gone all the way with somebody. It never felt right with anybody else, but it feels right with Louis. 

He moaned and his fingers clutched the bed cover as Louis worked a single finger in and out of him. It feels strange but it doesn't feel bad. A couple minutes later he felt a slight burn as Louis began to press in another finger, making Harry whimper.

"Okay?" Louis questioned in concern, still rubbing Harry's thigh and leaning over to kiss just below his belly button.

"Yeah, keep going." Harry urged, pushing back on Louis' fingers even though it still burned some - there was something deeper and it felt amazing.

Eventually Louis was working three fingers into Harry and the younger lad moaned when those fingers grazed his prostate. 

"There, there Louis..." Harry panted and Louis smiled where he was currently nipping softly at Harry's thighs.

Louis removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his length. He got Harry's legs around his waist and braced himself on one hand while his other guided his length into Harry. Harry groaned at the feeling of being stretched so wide to take Louis. As soon as Louis was all the way in, he ducked his head to Harry's neck and began kissing him - up to his chin, over his jaw, and then his lips; pressing his tongue into Harry's willing mouth.

"Move." Harry finally spoke after a moment.

So Louis did, he rocked slowly in and out of Harry, groaning at the feeling of how tight Harry was, it felt incredible. Neither of them seemed to remember that Louis had a girlfriend and he was cheating right now. They were so lost in each other and how amazing the other felt that they couldn't think of anything else. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck as they kissed before tangling one in Louis' hair and letting the other rest on Louis' back. His legs remained around Louis' waist, his heels urging Louis on - pressing hard to get Louis to speed up his thrusts. 

"Lou, I'm c-close." Harry managed as he felt heat begin to pool inside of him. 

"Me too baby, you feel so good." Louis groaned into Harry's ear. "Cum for me baby."

Harry's entire body shook and he let out a cry of Louis' name as he released between their stomachs. As Louis continued to thrust, a bit more erratically (chasing his own orgasm), Harry clenched around him and clung to him, breathing rough into his ear with words of encouragement. 

A couple of thrusts later, Louis came inside of Harry with a deep moan and a choked off version of Harry's name. 

"You. Are. Incredible." Louis complimented, pecking Harry's lips multiple times. 

"So are you." Harry smiled then winced and hissed as Louis pulled out slowly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Louis questioned, concern on his face.

"No, no just sensitive. You were amazing." Harry smiled, then bit his lip as he shifted in bed, feeling the dull ache between his legs.

They lay there on the bed exchanging quiet words and soft kisses until they both regained their breathing. Harry looked over at the clock and sighed.

"I don't want you to think I just came here for this, but I really need to go, my mum will get worried." Harry said sitting up and looking over at Louis who was stretching.

"I understand completely love, my mum would be the same way." Louis smiled, reaching out to brush a curl away from Harry's eye. "Give me your number so we can stay in contact?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Harry smiled and once he got dressed he got his phone and handed it to Louis.

Louis typed in his number then handed the phone back to Harry after texting himself so he could add Harry's number to his own phone. He called a taxi for Harry and kissed him one more time before he had to leave. 

Harry arrived at the hotel his mum and sister were via the taxi Louis had called for him. He went up to their room and Anne let him in, Melissa was already asleep on the bed she and Anne were sharing.

"How was it?" Anne questioned quietly.

"It was fun, they're really nice." Harry smiled in the dim light of the room. "I'm really glad I went."

He's making an extreme effort not to show any signs that he's sore so Anne doesn't ask questions and apparently he succeeds.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now clean up and get some sleep, check out is at ten." Anne stated then headed back to bed after kissing his cheek.

Harry went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into the clothes he grabbed from his duffel. Once he pulled off his shirt and pants he noticed faint red marks on his hips from where Louis' fingers had been gripping him. They cause him to smile. He lost his virginity to Louis freaking Tomlinson, his crush since One Direction began. He had absolutely no regrets, his body was still singing from the intense pleasure. 

After he had changed and brushed his teeth he slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. With a soft sigh and a smile pulling at his lips, he drifted off to sleep - chasing dreams of a happily ever after with Louis

As Louis lay in bed after showering it caught up with him. He had cheated on his girlfriend tonight, willingly. He couldn't use being drunk as an excuse because he was completely sober. So he thinks about it. He's never considered cheating before, he's always been completely loyal - so what's different?

Harry is absolutely gorgeous, not that Eleanor wasn't pretty, but Harry was more like a Vogue model while Eleanor was Walmart. Harry had beautiful emerald green eyes while Eleanor's were a mud brown. Harry had soft chocolate colored curls while Eleanor just had brown wavy hair that looked like it needed conditioner. 

Louis couldn't help but smile as he continued thinking about Harry. Even though the younger man was a little taller than himself, he felt as though he could just cuddle Harry in his lap or be the big spoon despite the height difference. Harry was muscular with soft skin and a couple tattoos and he looked amazing underneath Louis' body.

As he's falling asleep, he decides not to tell Eleanor that he cheated. He'd probably never see Harry again even though they exchanged numbers, he never goes to Holmes Chapel, so what are the odds.

-*-

Apparently the odds are pretty damn good.

They've been talking for a month now. It doesn't matter where Louis is in the world, they're always talking even if it means one of them staying up really late.

The weirdest part, which may be the greatest part - Louis hasn't decided yet, is that he hasn't actually slept with Eleanor since he and Harry slept together. Eleanor's tried to get in bed with him and has tried and failed to act all sexy, but he always finds a reason to say no. Whether he's too tired or just doesn't feel like, there's always a reason. It's not the first time he's been like this though it is the first time for this reason, he's never cheated before. There have just been times when he's just not interested and eventually she accepts that and let's him be.

But anyways, he and Harry talk a lot and he's grown rather fond of the younger lad. He's pretty sure Harry's mum has raised the sweetest, kindest, most amazing son in the world. Even though it's by phone, Harry is always there for him and Louis knows it, trusts him even though they've only just met a month ago.

A month and two weeks after they met Louis found himself sitting with Liam, Niall, and Zayn in Modest's office. 

"Thanks for coming in on short notice." Michael thanked them as they sat down.

"Sure. Why are we here?" Liam questioned.

"Well, you lads are done with tour and won't be starting up again for three months so we need to get to work on music videos for the new singles as well as starting to work on the next album." Tamina explained, looking at each of them.

"So we're going into the studio?" Louis confirmed.

"Yes, but we're sending you out of London." Michael answered, "We've decided it'd be best if you were in a place that wasn't so crowded so you could get work done and not have to deal with as many fans."

"Where are you sending us?" Niall questioned curiously.

"A small town in Cheshire called Holmes Chapel." Michael responded and Louis' eyes widened - that was where Harry was.

"Any issues?" Tamina inquired looking down at her notebook. 

"No." They all replied, shaking their heads.

For the next hour they sat in the office and discussed all that they would be doing in Holmes Chapel. Louis however was distracted, all he could think about was telling Harry that he was coming to Holmes Chapel. He waits until they're out of the meeting though when they're walking out to their cars.

"Lou? Earth to Louis!" Niall said, waving a hand in front of Louis' face.

Louis looked up from his phone as he sent a text to Harry, "What?"

_(To: Harry) - Guess what!_

"I asked if you wanted to go to Nandos for lunch with us." Niall repeated himself.

"Oh sure, yeah definitely." Louis nodded and they parted ways.

By the time he gets to Nando's there's a text from Harry waiting for him.

_(From: Harry) - What?_

Louis smiled and tapped to reply.

_(To: Harry) - We had a meeting with management and they're sending us away from filming and studio work to...._

_(To: Harry) - Holmes Chapel!_

_(From: Harry) - No way!_

_(To: Harry) - Yes way!! You have to come out with us for drinks again and we have to hang out. You in?_

_(From: Harry) - Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world :)_

Louis' smile grew as he text Harry a final time saying he'd send him the details and then walked into the restaurant.

"What took you so long mate?" Zayn asked when Louis sat down at the table.

"Was texting Harry." Louis answered, picking up his menu even though he already knew what he was getting.

"Oh yeah? How is he? Did you tell him we were coming? Are we meeting up?" Niall fired questions at him, having enjoyed hanging out with Harry when they were in Manchester.

"He's good, yes, and yes." Louis replied with a happy smile that had Liam quirking an eyebrow.

"Something you're not telling us?" He questioned.

"What?" Louis frowned in confusion. "No? I'm just happy we get to see him, he was really nice."

"Alright." Liam responded, dropping the subject.

Two days later they arrived in the dead of night in Holmes Chapel. Management had decided it'd be best for them to travel at night that way they were less likely to be spotted and followed. Thankfully they arrived at their hotel, The Chester Grosvenor, without any issues. They filed into their own rooms and fell asleep immediately. Well, Louis fell asleep immediately after he sent Harry a text letting him know they had arrived and were at their hotel. He didn't text Eleanor until morning.

Louis awoke at the sound of the alarm clock on his phone going off. 

They're going to be here for two weeks but management didn't give them a day just to be there, instead they scheduled them in the studio for the day. The entire time Louis is in the studio he's texting Harry whenever the younger lad replies since he's at work. He doesn't text Eleanor like he normally does, in fact he sends her a message saying they're really busy so he can't talk which is a lie but he just wants to talk to Harry right now. Sue him.

"What's El up to?" Liam questioned after they had been in the studio for a few hours.

"Who?" Louis hummed as he continued tapping out a reply to Harry.

"Eleanor. You know, your girlfriend." Liam responded giving the older lad a curious look.

"Oh, I'm not talking to her, I'm talking to Harry." Louis said, looking up once the message was sent.

"You've been talking to Harry this whole time?" Liam asked, somewhat confused.

If nothing was going on between Harry and Louis then why would Louis be talking to him so much instead of talking to his girlfriend whom he normally complained about not seeing enough. 

"Yeah, setting plans and whatnot. I thought you liked him?" Louis inquired, "You don't seem to though..."

"No, no I do, he seems like a great lad it's just you normally talk to Eleanor while we're gone but instead you've been talking to Harry." Liam responded, sitting down on one of the sofas in the room.

"There's nothing to talk to her about really. I needed some entertainment, Li, this shit gets boring sometimes. Look..." Louis said holding out his phone to see the picture Harry had just sent him. "Tabitha, one of the girls he works with, accidentally dumped a container of flour on him while he was squatting down to get something."

Liam couldn't hold back his laughter as he looked at the picture. Harry was covered almost complete in white flour and had his arms folded across his chest with something between a pout and a glare on his face.

"Poor guy. Tell him to make sure and get all that off before meeting up with us. When will that be anyways?" Liam questioned.

"Oh um. Friday, he doesn't have college and only works until five at the bakery." Louis answered, going back to texting Harry.

-*-

By the time Friday came around Louis was practically bouncing with excitement and quaking with nerves. The last time he had seen Harry they had ended up in bed together, which wasn't a bad thing really except for the fact that he had a girlfriend. However, he doesn't honestly think he can resist Harry... for some reason he just wants him. The memory of being buried inside him has been at the front of his mind since it happened and he wants to feel that again.

Harry meets them in the hotel bar and all of the lads hurry to hug and greet him. Louis hugged him the longest and smiled at him happily as he pulled Harry over to sit down next to him. They chatted for nearly an hour and a half before everyone decided to go to their rooms.

"Want to come up and hang out for a bit?" Louis questioned Harry as they stood up.

"Sure." Harry smiled, if he's being honest... he's hoping for a repeat of the last time they were alone together.

Everyone said goodnight and went into their rooms, Louis leading Harry into his own. As soon as the door shut, Louis had Harry pressed against the door with one hand gripping Harry's waist and the other rubbing up Harry's tone chest.

"You look rather ravishing in this." Louis told him, voice low and warm - dripping over Harry like honey.

Harry had in black skinny jeans with a soft blue button up that was unbuttoned enough to reveal the soft expanse of his lightly tan chest.

"T-Thank you." Harry stuttered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at Louis' words. "Like your hair like this. I mean, I like your whole outfit, but your hair..."

Louis chuckled and moved his head forward some to brush the tip of his cinnamon swirl styled hair against Harry's forehead.

"Thank you love. We had filming today, you've caught my hair at a good time." Louis joked lightly, pressing his body up against Harry's. 

Harry laughed with him as Louis nudged his arms up so they were wrapped around his neck, Louis' own going to Harry's waist.

"Seriously though, you're gorgeous." Louis commented and Harry blushed a deeper shade of red.

Still smiling, Louis pressed forward without a second thought and kissed him. It's just like the first time, they both forget everything except each other. Sure, Louis went into this wanting to sleep with Harry again, but he wasn't going to push it. Since Harry seemed to want him too, he just went for it. And yes, he knows he's cheating but at the moment that's the furthest thing from his mind. Right now, in this moment, it's all about Harry and how Harry tastes and how Harry feels and how Harry sounds.

"I've got stuff this time." Louis stated after a while of them just leaning against the hotel door kissing.

"Okay." Harry smiled, releasing his grip on Louis' hair.

Louis led Harry over to the bed, stopping briefly at his suitcase to grab a condom and lube. They both stripped off then laid down on the bed, Harry underneath Louis just like before. The older lad didn't make to open Harry up, instead he settled with one thigh wedged between Harry's and pressed in close to mold their lips together. He just wants to kiss him for a moment and memorize the way he tastes. 

Eventually he slicked up his fingers and set to work stretching Harry, loving the little moans and whimpers that tumbled from Harry's swollen pink lips. Sharp little gasps filled the room as Louis' fingers brushed over Harry's prostate causing the younger lad to quiver under Louis' touch.

"Ready?" Louis questioned, still working his fingers.

"Yes, yes please Louis, please." Harry whined quietly, head turned to the side and cheek pressed to the sheets.

Louis grabbed the condom and rolled it on before slicking up and positioning himself. He guided himself in slowly just like before and they both moaned. 

As he thrust into Harry, he grabbed hold of one of Harry's hands and laced their fingers together, resting them next to Harry's head. Louis leaned over enough to kiss Harry's lips and then go down to his ear to whisper into it.

"You're so beautiful Harry, you have no idea." 

"Such a beautiful heart and body." 

"Beautiful green eyes."

"Beautiful plush pink lips, love how you taste and feel."

Harry whimpered as Louis spoke to him, his climax approaching faster than before because of Louis' words. Heat coiled inside of him and his thighs began to tremble. Louis thrust deep every time, loving the feeling of the boy all around him.

"Lou!" Harry gasped, nails digging into Louis' back as he came between them.

"So good Hazza." Louis moaned, hips jerking. "Haz..." he managed before releasing into the condom.

Louis pulled out slowly once his climax had passed and tossed away the condom. He went into the bathroom and got a flannel to wipe Harry off with and then climbed back in bed. Harry lay their, still stretched out, looking completely sated. 

"Hi." Louis smiled, nosing against Harry's temple.

"Hi." Harry responded, turning to look at him.

"I only have one more week here." Louis stated rather sadly. "Maybe you can come to the studio one day and see the world I live in?"

"Really? I wouldn't want to be in the way..." Harry replied hesitantly.

"You wouldn't be in the way, I promise. Please?" Louis pouted and Harry chuckled.

"My sister does that to me and I can't say no to her either... okay I'll come if you're sure..." Harry gave in.

"I'm positive." Louis paused, biting his lip unsure of his next words but going with them anyways. "Maybe... Can we um... maybe we can do this again before I leave?"

"Yeah, gosh yes." Harry agreed instantly.

He knew it was wrong, having sex with someone that was taken, but he really can't say no to Louis... not that he really wants to. Sex with Louis is, so far, incredible. 

-*-

Everybody hangs out again and Harry and Louis manage not to end up in bed together. It's still nice though, just hanging out with each other. 

It goes that way until three nights before Louis and the lads are scheduled to leave Holmes Chapel there's a surprise guest. 

"Louis!" The brunette female called and Louis nearly groaned, why the hell was she here.

"Hey babe." He turned around to greet Eleanor after giving Harry an apologetic look that the others don't see.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" She whined, moving to put herself between Louis and Harry. "I could have come and spent the week with you. You haven't even been answering my calls or texts."

"I've been busy." Louis answered, forcing himself not to look at Harry and smile as he said it. 

"You don't look very busy and you haven't looked very busy when you've out on the town." Eleanor responded, her tone rather sarcastic.

"Just because you think I haven't been busy doesn't mean that I haven't been. Also, it's night time which is when the lads and I have a drink and then head off to bed." Louis replied, doing his best not to roll his eyes.

Is it possible to love one person but like another? He suspects it is because he loves Eleanor but likes Harry a lot. At least he thinks he loves her?

"Well, then you can spend your night with me now." She smiled and winked at him.

Harry looked over at Niall and found the blonde boy rolling his eyes and making a gagging face at Zayn.

"Actually I'm just gonna turn in tonight." Louis responded, earning Harry's attention. "Haven't been feeling that great."

"Oh, well I'll take care of you baby." Eleanor cooed and Harry nearly snorted, she clearly does not get it.

"I'd rather you didn't." Louis stated smiling at her thinly. "Wouldn't want you to get sick. You just get yourself a room."

"Okay." Eleanor grumbled, clearly not happy with coming to this small town.

As soon as they've all said goodbye and are up in their rooms, Louis texts Harry.

_(To: Harry) - I had no clue she was coming._

_(From: Harry) - It's okay Lou, how'd she find out though?_

_(To: Harry) - Management or my mum. I still want to spend the night with you Friday._

_(From: Harry) - How with her lingering?_

_(To: Harry) - I'll pretend to be sick or have a headache, anything to get her in her own room and not in mine._

_(From: Harry) - Just let me know :)_

_(To: Harry) - I will. Goodnight X_

_(From: Harry) - Goodnight xX_

-*-

When Friday comes there's been a bit of mayhem. Somehow all of their phone numbers, including Eleanor's, were found out a posted online and now they're stuck with getting new numbers. Thankfully, Louis can still text Harry that night and let him know it's safe to come to the hotel before his number is cancelled.

When Harry arrived Eleanor was already in her room and Louis was waiting patiently in his own. He opened the door and pulled Harry into the room as soon as he heard the knock. It's already late, Harry had had to work a late shift at the bakery and then stop at his college to pick up a book and had insisted on going home and showering before coming. 

"You smell good." Louis murmured, pushing his nose into Harry's sweet smelling curls as he crowded him against the wall. 

"Soap tends to do that." Harry chuckled, placing his hands on Louis' jaw as the older boy nipped at his ear.

"Cheeky." Louis responded, working down Harry's jaw towards his lips. 

"I've been told." Harry replied, humming happily at the feeling of Louis' lips on his warm skin. "Lou..."

"I've got you honey." Louis whispered before sealing their lips together. "One last time, I've got you."

They're on the same page with this. It feels like they're not going to see each other again after tonight. Holmes Chapel isn't a place for famous people though One Direction hanging around for the past week has put them on the map somewhat. Still, the chance of them seeing each other seem slim. It's not like Harry wants this to be it, but he gets it. Louis is a famous singer in a band and he was probably craving something different after having been with the same girl for three years. So he gets if he's what Louis has been craving and now that craving is satisfied so Louis doesn't want or need him anymore. It's fine, it's all good. Harry's really just glad he got this much time with his crush.

"We can still talk." Louis stated as he backed Harry up to the bed and pushed him down gently. "I have to leave early, you stay until you wake up, but I'll leave you a note with my new number. We can still talk."

"Okay, yeah that sounds perf-- Lou-- that sounds good." Harry gasped as Louis unbuttoned his shirt and latched onto one of his nipples.

A while later Louis had stretched Harry out and was thrusting into him. Their breaths mingled together, their lips just inches apart. Harry tossed his head back as Louis thrust harder causing pleasure to wash over him. Louis had his face buried in Harry's neck, mouthing at the heated skin as Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders, one hand getting into Louis' hair and the other digging into Louis' back. 

Louis bit down on the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder and the younger lad came with a cry of Louis' name. He came shortly after, lifting his head enough to mash his lips back together with Harry's and humming against his lips.

They lay side by side in the bed, letting their skin cool and their bodies calm down from their highs. There's a dirty flannel on the floor from them cleaning themselves up and a used condom in the small trash can beside the bed.

"So, what are you doing once you head back to London?" Harry questioned, turning his head to look at Louis.

"Think we have some interviews lined up and a couple charity concerts. Otherwise spending time with family and friends that we haven't gotten to see in a while." Louis answered, getting an arm under Harry's neck and pulling him over so Harry's head was resting against his shoulder. 

"Sounds like a fairly light load." Harry commented as he placed his hand atop the arm Louis had around his neck.

"It is. It's always nice to have a break, touring takes a lot out of us." Louis said, leaning his cheek against Harry's head.

"Guess having the girlfriend and your sister there helps sometimes?" Harry inquired. "Like, helps you not be so homesick."

"It does but nothing beats being at home. I always look forward to going to my mums house and just hanging out with them and eating home cooked meals." Louis answered with his mouth watering at the thought of Sunday roast.

Harry chuckled and voiced his agreement, "I always thought about how much I would miss my mums cooking when I went off to uni. Thankfully she did teach me how to cook, so at least I won't be stuck eating ramen noodles."

Louis laughed and stroked his hand over Harry's tone chest as he buried his face in his curls. 

"Hey you still owe me a sweet from the bakery you work at, you said you could cook!" Louis exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Just stop in when you leave, Tabitha will be in. Ask her for the double chocolate delight cookie. That's my signature and I mixed the dough tonight so they'll be cooking them in the morning." Harry responded, turning his head so his cheek was against Louis' chest.

"Okay, I'll do that. It sounds delicious." Louis stared up at the ceiling, "What are you going to do after we leave?"

"Just working at the bakery. I don't leave for University until summer next year." Harry responded quietly. "You have to keep me from going crazy if we're still talking by then."

"What do you mean if?" Louis questioned curiously, a small frown forming on his face.

"Well I mean... we've... and you've got a girlfriend... and sometimes that just doesn' work out whether you want it to or not." Harry stumbled over his words, he hadn't meant to add on that if we're still talking bit. "Might realize it's too much talking to the person that you... I mean... you know."

"Hey..." Louis urged Harry to look at him. "It was my decisions, your gorgeous and wonderful and from what I've heard come out of your mouth, smart. I would never regret having you as a friend even though we've slept together though I'm in a relationship. Okay?"

Harry looked up at Louis, his green eyes wide and rather innocent. Louis' blue ones are filled with sincerity and maybe something else but he has no clue what.

"Okay." Harry agreed quietly.

Louis smiled softly and dipped his head down to kiss him. The hand that's not resting on Harry's chest immediately moves to cup Harry's cheek and stroke his thumb over the soft skin there. Harry moaned as Louis' tongue collided with his and he began to shift on the bed.

Harry swung his leg over Louis' waist so he was straddling him, hands tangled in Louis hair. Louis' hands went to Harry's shoulders then he soothed them down over Harry's back to his waist and then over his bum and down to his thighs. Harry shifted a bit more causing Louis' hardening length to drag against his balls and he let out a moan. 

Louis brought a hand up to to Harry's bum and rubbed the pad of his finger over the younger lads still stretched entrance, earning yet another moan. Harry reached out for the bottle of lube and blindly slicked up Louis' length and positioning himself over it. He sank down slowly, tossing his head back and exposing the column of his neck. Louis sat up as best he could and latched on, not sucking to leave a mark, just biting down and kissing so Harry could feel him.

"Lou... oh L-Lou... so big." Harry panted as he placed both of his hands on Louis' shoulders.

When he started to bounce, Louis grabbed Harry's waist tight enough to leave bruises and couldn't help but fall back so he was laying down. Harry planted his hands on Louis' tattooed chest and worked himself up and down, occasionally grinding and circling his hips in small figure eights. 

"Babe, I'm close." Louis warned when Harry began to clench around him.

He could feel Harry's legs trembling under his hands and knew Harry was close too. Louis came first, thrusting up into Harry roughly as he did. It brings Harry to his high, feeling Louis cum inside of him and then he's painting his chest with streaks of hot white. 

Harry collapsed on top of Louis, both of them ignoring the mess, as their lips met in a fierce kiss that might leave their lips bruised.

Eventually they got up and went into the bathroom to clean up before getting back into bed and cuddling up to sleep. Harry had informed his mum he wouldn't be home and was staying with the lads and she hadn't questioned it. She didn't suspect that he had been sleeping with one of them. Melissa had complained about how Harry had gotten to see One Direction so much and he wasn't even a huge fan like her. Anne had just chuckled and promised her tickets for her birthday.

In the morning, Harry woke up at eight thirty and the space next to him is empty and has lost it's warmth. He got up and stretched before putting on his clothes, shivering as the AC filled the room with ice cold air, and pushing his phone into his pocket. It reminds him that Louis said he would leave a note with his new number and Harry looked around. 

There's a piece of paper on the nightstand and he went to pick it up. 

_Call or text me so I have your number. Had to leave early xx_

And then there's a number underneath it. Harry smiled and pocketed the piece of paper before leaving the room and heading home to get ready for class.

-*-

He's in the middle of class when his stomach turns. He had been feeling a little off for a few days, last night with Louis he had simply ignored it, but now he can't. 

"Yes Harry?" Professor Demingo questioned when Harry raised his hand suddenly.

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a bit ill." Harry requested, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Of course." The professor nodded his head.

Harry got up slowly so he didn't stir his stomach, grabbed his things, and walked out. He walked as fast as he could to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before dropping to his knees and throwing up everything he ate. When he was done he pulled off a piece of toilet paper and sat down on the tile floor after flushing the toilet. He wiped off his mouth and leaned against the wall of the stall, one hand on his stomach, still feeling queasy. 

After a while of just sitting there, he stood up slowly with his things, washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out, and then headed to the office. Once he had informed them that he was going home for the day ill, he managed to drive home where Anne was.

"Harry?" Anne questioned as Harry walked into the house. "Goodness! You're pale as a ghost!"

"Sick." Harry whispered, stumbling into her arms, he always felt better after getting a hug.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked, rubbing his back.

"Stomach. Threw up." Harry mumbled and then stilled as the smell of bacon filled his senses. "Bout to again." he choked out, pushing her away and running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

Anne followed after him, forehead wrinkling up with worry lines. She rubbed Harry's back as he hunched over the toilet and used her free hand to grab a flannel a wet it since the sink was right there. Once Harry sat back, slumping against the tub, she pressed it to his forehead and flushed the toilet. 

"Did this just start?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah. I mean I kinda felt a sick for a few days but I never threw up and I felt okay last night." Harry answered, shifting so he could lean against his mothers leg like he used to do as a child.

"Well, if you're still throwing up tomorrow we'll go to the doctor." Anne stated, running her fingers through his hair.

Harry did nothing but nod in response. Eventually he got up and went to his room to lay down and have a nap. When he woke up Anne had chicken soup for him. He manages about half the bowl before he just can't eat anymore, his stomach turning. When he wakes up the next time he can smell chicken with herbs cooking and finds himself in the bathroom throwing up again.

By lunch the next day he's no better. As soon as he had come down for breakfast he was running to the bathroom because of the smell of eggs cooking. Anne had already made him an appointment for Monday after he had come home sick Saturday. She figured even if he was better it wouldn't hurt for him to have a physical done just to make sure he's hundred percent healthy.

"Harry Styles?" The nurse questioned from the doorway.

Harry got up and followed her, leaving his mum in the waiting room. The nurse checked his height, weight, blood pressure, and temperature before leading him back to one of the rooms.

"Alright Harry, can you tell me why you're in today?" The nurse asked, holding a pen poised to write.

"Been throwing up since Saturday." Harry responded and she nodded.

"Alright, the doctor will be in soon." The nurse told him and then walked out.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Harry, haven't seen you in a while." Doctor Collins smiled, offering her hand to shake.

Harry smiled politely and shook her hand.

"What can I do for you? It says you've been throwing up a lot?" She questioned him, looking at the papers the nurse left.

"Yeah, um I hadn't felt like top notch for a few days and then Saturday I started throwing up." Harry explained.

"Alight, just lay back for a minute." She ordered and he did so.

She pressed gently on his stomach, down over his abdomen. He flinched and grimaced at some tender spots and she hummed thoughtfully.

"I'd like you to do a urine sample and we'll go from there." Doctor Collins stated. "Cups are in the bathroom, just write your name on it then follow the instructions."

Harry did as she said then returned to the room. He waited patiently until the doctor came back in and sat down.

"Harry, I know these questions can be a little awkward... but... I need the answers okay?" She stated and he nodded. "Have you been sexually active lately?"

"Yeah." Harry  blushed.

"Did you practice safe sex?" She asked and he swallowed.

"Uh... t-two of the times." He stuttered.

"Okay. Follow me." Doctor Collins ordered.

They walked into a room with a machine in it and she motioned for him to sit down on the table. She had him take his shirt off and then lie down when she grabbed a bottle of gel and the wand from the machine.

"This will be a little cold okay?" Doctor Collins said then placed the wand with the gel on him. "I just want to confirm what the sample results were..."

Harry frowned and watched the screen, not really seeing anything. Doctor Collins suddenly stopped moving and stared at the screen.

"Do you see this Harry?" She questioned, pointing to a black blip on the screen.

Harry nodded his head slowly and she turned to face him.

"Honey, you're pregnant." She spoke quietly and Harry's eyes went wide.

"W-What?" He stuttered, jerking up into a sitting position, making his stomach turn. "H-How? T-That's not possible! I-I'm a guy!"

"You mean you don't... She never... Your mum never told you?" Doctor Collins looked rather alarmed.

"Told me what!?" Harry questioned, completely confused and terrified.

"I don't think it's my place... is she here?" She asked, already getting up.

Harry nodded his head and she told him to stay put while she got Anne. A few minutes later she returned with a worried looking Anne in tow.

"Alright have a seat." Doctor Collins gestured to the chair against the wall near the table Harry was on.

"Is everything alright? He doesn't... He's not... It's not cancer or something is it?" Anne inquired fearfully.

"No no nothing like that." Doctor Collins shook her head. "Anne... you never told Harry about... you never told him he's a very special lad did you?"

Anne froze in her chair with wide eyes. She slowly looked at Harry who was silently crying on the table. It's not possible, he can't be pregnant. He's a guy and on top of that it's Louis and Louis has a girlfriend and Louis has no intentions of seeing him again.

"Are - Are you pregnant?" Anne questioned, her voice shaky.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, sniffling and wiping away his tears.

"Anne. You need to tell him. I'll give you a minute." Doctor Collins stated then left.

"When you were born..." Anne began slowly with a deep breath. "They told us you were one hundred percent healthy but you were born with the ability to get pregnant. Like you have a uterus and are able to safely carry a baby, they said it'd be higher risk than a woman but you could still do it safely. I didn't really feel as though it was something important to tell you, that's why I never did. You never came home talking about anyone so I assumed you weren't sexually active."

"Does it really fucking matter!?" Harry exclaimed, glaring angrily at her. "Did it really matter whether or not I was or was thinking about being sexually active!? This is something that effects my entire life! Had I been like some guys I could have been pregnant at fifteen!"

"Harry..." Anne tried but he cut her off.

"No! Oh my gosh. I'm pregnant and Louis is the dad and neither of us were really expecting to see each other ever again! How am I supposed to raise a baby? Honestly if you had just said hey by the way you can get pregnant I would have made sure to be safe! Hell I wouldn't have done anything at all!"

"Harry I'm sorry. I should have told you." Anne sighed heavily.

"Yeah well it's a bit late now isn't it." Harry snapped. "Geez what are my sisters going to think of me... my friends... I'm a single fucking parent. Thanks a lot."

Harry hopped down from the table and hurried out of the doctors office. It's not a terribly long walk back to their house but he ducks into a store so there's no chance of Anne seeing him and trying to pick him up. Of course it happens to be the store his best friend since childhood, Devin, works at.

"Harry!" The raven haired man greeted with a wide smile. 

"Oh hey Dev." Harry responded quietly.

"What's wrong?" Devin questioned with a frown, eyebrows pulling together.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Harry tried but Devin gave him a look and he sighed. "Just got out of the doctors office, found out something that's been kept a secret."

"Oh, well you're not sick are you?" Devin asked, worry taking over his features.

"No, it's nothing like that. I don't really feel like talking about it." Harry replied, glancing out the window at the cars going by.

"Well, hey, I'm sure whatever it is you'll work it out." Devin assured him, patting his shoulder. "Do you want Mandy to give you a ride?"

"Mandy's here?" Harry questioned referring to Devin's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's in the back grabbing her stuff. She could drop you off since it's right down the road from her house." Devin said as a pretty blonde walked up.

"What about me?" Mandy asked looking between them.

"I was telling Harry you would be happy to drop him off at his house." Devin replied, curling an arm around her.

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Were you ready to go?" Mandy smiled brightly at Harry.

A few minutes later they were on the road and heading to Harry's house. Mandy had the radio turned up and the windows cracked open so it wouldn't be stuffy in the car. 

"So I saw some pictures of you hanging around with one direction." Mandy commented as they drove. 

"Yeah, met them last year in December when mum and I took Melissa to see them." Harry responded, looking out the window. 

"Must've been quite the birthday present, getting to hang out with them this month." Mandy said, turning onto their road.

"Mhmm, they're cool." Harry nodded his head.

"I'll see you later okay?" Mandy smiled once she pulled into Harry's driveway.

"Alright, thanks for the ride. Bye." Harry replied and then hurried into the house out of the cold.

Two hours later Anne came home and found Harry sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the TV.

"Harry we need to talk." She said placing her purse down and hanging up her coat.

"I'm not really interested." Harry responded not even looking at her.

"Look, I know you're mad, but we have to talk about this. I'm not going to yell at you for going out and... and having  sex with someone even though I do really wish you hadn't, but we have to have a plan." Anne stated, sitting down next to him on the sofa. "You are going to keep the baby right?"

"Of course!" Harry snapped, looking at her completely appalled that she would think he'd ever even consider killing the baby or giving it up for adoption, it was his and even though it wasn't convenient, he loved it immediately.

"I'm just making sure love." Anne sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair. "You need to tell him."

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "He's got a girlfriend and he's clearly not interested in seeing me, because one like I said he's got a girlfriend and two Friday night he said one last time as in he's not intending to see me again."

"But Harry you can't keep this a secret. Photographers already snapped photos of you with those lads. In a few months you're going to be showing and somebody that recognizes you from hanging out with him is gonna snap a picture and put it online and probably question who the dad is. Do you really want Louis finding out that way?"

"No..." Harry mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Then you need to call him and tell him. You can't keep this a secret love.  It's better to go ahead and be honest with him, just explain everything. I'm sure if he's half the person you claim he is it'll be okay." Anne assured him then stood up to go start dinner.

By the time dinner was done and Melissa was home from school, Harry still hadn't called Louis.

"Mum, if you're not happy with someone why would you be in a relationship with them?" Melissa questioned as they sat down to eat and both Robin and Anne looked at her while Harry continued to pick at his food.

"Well... I guess sometimes it might be because you've been together so long or maybe because they don't have a choice. Some families still arrange relationships and such. Why do you ask?" Anne asked curiously.

"Because of this..." Melissa said, reaching down and placing a magazine on the table. "They've got pictures of Zayn and his fiancee, Liam and his girlfriend, and Louis and his girlfriend. Just look at them though."

Harry tensed at the mention of Louis' name. 

Anne sighed and took the magazine to look at the page, "What am I looking at lovely?"

"Look at Zayn and Perrie first." Melissa responded after swallowing a bit of potato.

"They look really happy." Anne commented looking over the picture. "He looks at her like she hung the stars and she looks at him like he hung the moon."

"Yeah, now look at Liam and Sophia." Melissa urged so Anne did.

"They look happy too, maybe not quite as much as the first, but still happy. You can tell they care for each other." Anne spoke, "Guess you want me to look at the next one?"

"Yes." Melissa nodded her head.

"They look... they look...." Anne frowned at the picture. "Well I don't really know what to say about them except he doesn't look happy to even be in the same vicinity as her. Haven't they been together the longest?"

"Yep. She's such a gold digger I swear. And she's a total bitch to like all of the fans." Melissa grumbled.

"Melissa!" Anne squawked at her daughters language.

"What? She is mum. She looks at them like they're scum, like she's better than them. Mum, she looked at the ground like it was going to give her a disease. She's such a fake and she makes him sad. You should see him when she's not there! He's so... so alive!" Melissa insisted.

"I'm sure he's happy with her, why else would he stay with her?" Anne inquired and Melissa scoffed.

"Management. I'm sure they probably think sales will drop if Louis came out, they think like every girl is a fan solely to get in the boys pants." Melissa explained, "That might be true for some people but I think most people are fans because the boys are amazing and have incredible music. They're actually talented, they don't need a background track to put on an amazing show."

"I'm sure their management doesn't control them love. Maybe it's just that he doesn't know how to break up with her? Like I said, some people feel bad about ending a relationship that's been going on for a while." Anne responded, going back to eating.

"Well he needs to get over it then." Melissa stated firmly. "I saw those pictures from when Harry got to hang out with them and Louis was a whole other person, he looked so freaking happy."

"I'm sure he'll do it soon love." Anne replied, turning to give Harry a pointed look out of the corner of her eye.

That night after everyone had gone to sleep Harry sat in his room in his bed and stared at his cell phone, his finger hovering over Louis' name. Taking a deep breath he decided it was now or never. His mum was right, soon he wouldn't be able to hide it and somebody would see and then Louis would find out that way. So he tapped dial and pressed the phone to his ear, tears already slipping his cheeks.

"Hello?" A voice answered three rings later and Harry's barely able to talk.

"Hey, um Louis, it's Harry." He started and the person starts to talk but he keeps going, not even hearing them really. "Listen I don't know how to tell you this... but back in December, remember when I brought my sister to the concert and you invited me out? When we went back to your hotel room and we... and we didn't use a..." he choked out, sniffling with more tears falling. "I got sick Saturday and went to the doctor today and um.. I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Harry finally paused, his breathing uneven and he can't see through his tears.

"Who the fuck is this?" The voice on the other end finally questioned and Harry froze - that was so not Louis' voice.

"Who is this?" Harry asked back.

"Uh Louis' girlfriend." Eleanor sneered into the phone. "So drop the act you little bitch. I don't know how you got my number but either way my boyfriend would never cheat on me. I'm in his bed and guess what? YOU. AREN'T. I'm sure you're some pathetic, fat, freak just desperate for attention, but news flash, Louis doesn't give a shit about you so give up and fuck off whore."

And with that the line went dead.

Harry dropped his phone and curled up into a tight ball on his bed and sobbed. 

**-In London-**

Louis walked into the living room just as Eleanor hung up her cell phone and tossed it away from her.

"Who was that?" Louis questioned, noting her cold features.

"Some desperate whore looking for you" Eleanor rolled her eyes and Louis chuckled.

"Oh yeah, did they leave their name?" He laughed sitting down on the other end of the sofa. "What did you tell them?"

"Supposedly their name was Harry and I told them they were a desperate freak and to fuck off, that you weren't interested in their pathetic self." Eleanor responded, feeling rather proud.

"H-Harry?" Louis stuttered. "The persons name was Harry?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said geez Louis pay attention." Eleanor huffed in aggravation. "What does it matter? I took care of the little bitch, they won't call back."

"Oh my gosh, give me your phone." Louis urged, snatching up Eleanor's phone and going to her recent calls.

He dialed Harry's number on his own phone and tossed hers back to her as he hurried out of the room. He's in his bedroom with the door shut and locked when Harry picks up.

"Hello?" Harry asked, his voice sounding wrecked.

"Harry... Harry what happened? Are you okay?" Louis questioned, worried at the sound of the younger lads voice.

"I-I got s-sick." Harry choked out. "W-Went to the doctor t-today."

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, concern level rising - it couldn't possibly be good if Harry was crying.

"W-When we... back in D-December... and w-we didn't u-use..." Harry was crying so hard he could barely get his words out. "I didn't k-know, I s-swear I didn't know."

"Know what love?" Louis inquired, his stomach doing flips.

"I d-didn't know I c-could get p-pregnant. I s-swear." Harry sobbed into the phone and all he gets as a reply is silence - Louis hung up.

Louis help his phone in his hand and stared wide eyed in the bathroom mirror where he had walked as he talked to Harry. He put his phone on the counter and rubbed a hand over his face in disbelief, still looking in the mirror.

Harry's pregnant... with his baby. Harry who was basically supposed to be a one night stand that he had developed some feelings for - was pregnant. 

His mind immediately tells him that Harry knew that he could get pregnant and did this to trap Louis. It ticks him off so much that he grabs the phone and dials Harry back and when Harry answers he lets go.

"You fucking knew didn't you? You knew you could get pregnant and you did this to trap me didn't you!?" Louis exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door shut to put another layer between him and the brunette that was probably trying to listen outside his door.

"No, no, no." Harry pleaded, shaking his head even though Louis couldn't see him.

"Oh don't lie. No wonder you didn't insist we not do anything, you knew. You knew if you got pregnant you could file for child support and get a bunch of money off of me." Louis sneered into the phone.

"No, no, no, no... please, no. I promise, I promise." Harry repeated over and over again, he couldn't stop crying and it was getting harder to breath - he was gasping for air.

Something inside Louis tells him he's wrong, that Harry really didn't know. Harry wouldn't do that. That wasn't the kind of person Harry was.

"Harry?" Louis questioned, hearing the younger lads labored breathing.

"I p-promise I d-didn't know." Harry managed to get out between gasps.

"Harry, Harry love, I need you to calm down." Louis encouraged feeling a little panicky. "Deep breaths for me."

Harry tried to listen to Louis but he can't stop crying.

"Baby, you've got to calm down... I believe you, okay? I believe you, but you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby." Louis said softly into the phone, sitting down on the toilet seat. "Come on now.... breathe."

Eventually Harry managed to get his breathing under control and his cries became soft sniffles and little whimpers.

"Louis?" Harry questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Louis responded.

"I didn't know, she didn't tell me until today at the doctors office. I promise, I would never do that." Harry whispered and Louis felt even more guilty for being mean to him.

"I know, I believe you. It's okay." Louis assured him. "What... Why did you call Eleanor? I gave you my number."

"That's the number you left on the nightstand." Harry answered quietly.

"No, I left you a note on the table in the room with my number, I never put anything on the nightstand. I thought you'd be more likely to see it if I put it with your things." Louis explained.

"There wasn't one when I got up." Harry responded, not remembering there being any paper on the table.

"The AC must've come on after I left and blown it off and under the sofa." Louis said, figuring that must've been what happened. "What did she say to you Harry?

"She um... she told me to drop the act and that I was a bitch. Said that she was in your bed and I wasn't and that I was just some pathetic, fat, freak that was desperate for attention. She also said that you didn't give a shit about me and to just give up and fuck off and called me a whore before hanging up." Harry answered Louis' question.

Louis' grip on his phone got progressively tighter as Harry spoke. Harry is none of those things.

"I am so sorry..." Louis responded after a moment of silence. "Listen, text me your address okay? I'm going to deal with something and then I am coming to you okay?"

"Louis... you don't... you don't have to. I don't w-want to be a charity case or anything. Y-You don't have to pretend to care." Harry whispered, eyes blurry once more.

"Harry, I don't have to pretend to care and you are not a charity case. I am coming to you. I'll be there as soon as I can be." Louis promised, opening the bathroom door and walking out.

"Okay. I'll see you... bye." Harry replied and after a quick goodbye from Louis, hung up.

Louis moved around his room and gather enough clothes for a week and placed them in his larger duffel bag before pulling on his shoes and grabbing his jacket along with his wallet and keys. He walked out to the living room, where Eleanor was watching TV, with the duffel in hand.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, looking at the bag with a frown.

"Back to Holmes Chapel to spend time with Harry." Louis answered, sending a quick text to Liam, Zayn, and Niall to let them know where he was.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor's eyebrows went up and she stood up slowly. "You're going to that lame town to see that skank that clearly just wants to break us up by making me believe you'd cheat on me with it's whore self?"

"Make you think?" Louis laughed, "More like let you know. I had sex with him after the show in Manchester last year and then again twice while we were in Holmes Chapel. And where do you get off calling him a bitch? If anybody's a bitch around here it's you. And if anyone is pathetic, it's you. All you've ever done is cling to me like a leech and spend my money on shit you don't need."

Eleanor scoffed and glared at him, "At least I didn't cheat. I actually kept my pants on."

"Well, I'm surprised, but guess what, I wanted to get out of my pants for Harry. He's the sweetest person I've ever met and I've done nothing but think about him." Louis responded, picking up his bag,

"Then why did you stay with me? Why did you have to go be a slut and cheat? Does your mum know you cheated three times?" Eleanor questioned, following as he went to the door.

"I didn't know how to break up with you even though I wanted to. Face it, we've been done for a long time - surely me not wanting to hold your hand was enough of a hint. And in fact my mum does know that I slept with Harry." Louis answered her.

"I should tell every single one of your fans that you're a cheating pig!" Eleanor sneered.

"Go ahead. Who are they gonna believe? Me or you?" Louis questioned, turning around to face her. "And let's get one thing clear... don't you ever insult my fans the way you did Harry. My fans are beautiful and perfect." he stepped away from her and shook his head. "It's a pity, a girl so pretty with an ugly heart. Collect your things and be gone before I get back. Cal will collect the key."

Louis hurried out of the flat, ignoring Eleanor's screams at him, and went to his Range Rover. It's probably stupid for him to go so far without any sort of security but he's knows they'll try and stop him. So he leaves with just the other lads and his mum knowing. 

He arrived in Holmes Chapel at three AM. There's hardly anybody on the roads which he's thankful for. He found Harry's house with no issue and pulled up into the driveway. Before getting out, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Harry. Thankfully the younger lad is still awake and hurried to let Louis in as soon as he saw the text.

Harry led Louis up to his room, cheeks still tear stained and eyes still red from so much crying. As soon as the door was shut, Louis set all of his things down and then moved forward to pull Harry into his arms. With one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, Louis held Harry tight, letting his hand dance through Harry's curls.

"Let's lay down." Louis said, pulling away after a moment.

They walked over to the bed after Louis took off his shoes and jacket. He immediately laid down on his back and pulled Harry over so the younger lads head was resting on his chest. He soothed one hand up and down Harry's arm while the other rested around his shoulders and on his side. 

"So what happened at the doctor?" Louis questioned, making sure they were cuddled as close as possible.

"They did a test and then the doctor took me into the sonogram room and told me I was pregnant." Harry explained quietly. "I didn't believe her, I mean, I'm a guy so ya know I didn't think that was possible at all. She was like your mum never told you and then she went and got my mum. Mum told me I was born healthy but with a functioning female reproductive system basically. So I'm able to get pregnant, I just have to have a C-section, cause well no other way."

Louis chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Anyways, I left right after she told me. I couldn't believe she never bothered or thought that was important. It's like, had I been sexually active like some guys I could have ended up pregnant at fifteen!" Harry stated, placing an arm over Louis' stomach, getting comfortable.

"You mean you never...?" Louis questioned, his hands stilling and he tilted his head to look at Harry's face.

"Um... no... no I never... you were the first." Harry admitted, red staining his cheeks.

"And I got you pregnant on your first time." Louis breathed out, surprised that Harry was a virgin.

"It's okay." Harry chuckled softly. "And you don't have to like... it's fine if you don't want to be associated with us. I understand, with your career and everything. You don't have to be around if you don't want to be."

"Harry." Louis stated rather sternly. "Look at me." He continued, putting two fingers under Harry's chin to tilt his face up.

Harry looked up at Louis, his green eyes slightly glazed over.

"I want to be apart of the baby's life and yours, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Louis spoke softly, tracing his fingers over Harry's cheeks. "I would never abandon you and leave you to raise a child, that we created, alone."

"What about your girlfriend?" Harry asked, turning into Louis' touch. 

"I broke up with her. Told her to get anything she had at my flat and leave. She had no right to say any of the things she said to you." Louis responded and Harry's eyes shifted down.

"I'm sure some of it was accurate." He mumbled.

"No. No it's not. You're not a bitch. You're not fat. You're not pathetic. You're not a freak. You're not a whore." Louis spoke firmly. "You are amazing in every possible way. You're beautiful inside and outside."

Harry's lips pulled into a small smile and Louis couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his own lips. 

"You really want to be around?" Harry questioned, unsure.

"Yes. I really want to be around." Louis answered.

"Okay." Harry nodded and Louis shifted in the bed, making Harry lie flat on his back.

The older lad shimmied down the bed a little then grabbed the hem of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it up to reveal Harry's stomach. He pressed a few kisses just below Harry's bellybutton then nuzzled his nose against him.

"Hi baby." Louis murmured and Harry's can't control the tears that trail slowly down his cheeks as he reaches out to place one hand on the back of Louis' head. "I know you can't hear me, but this is your papa and I can't wait to meet you and spoil you rotten. Your daddy and I already love you so much."

With one more kiss to Harry's torso, Louis shifted back up in the bed to press a sweet kiss to Harry's lips and wipe away the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Lets sleep baby." Louis murmured, getting Harry to turn on his side.

He became the big spoon, curling around Harry as best he could since the younger lad was a few inches taller. One hand went over Harry's side and splayed over Harry's bellybutton protectively while his other went under Harry's neck and across his chest to rest on his shoulder. He breathed in the sweet smell of Harry's curls and kissed the back of his neck and his head a number of times before settling down.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Louis whispered, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Goodnight Lou." Harry responded, pressing a small kiss to Louis' arm and resting one of his hands atop the one Louis had on his stomach. 

Harry hopes to be awaken by soft murmurs in his ear once the sun has risen in the sky but instead it's by the sound of his little sister running down the hall and slamming open his bedroom door freaking out.

"THEY BROKE UP! HARRY!! LOUIS AND ELEANOR BROKE UP FINALLY!!!" Melissa yelled as she ran towards his bed to shake him. "HARRY!! THEY BROKE UP! "

Harry groaned and opened his mouth to say something but Louis beat him to it, popping up from where he had been pressed to Harry's back out of sight.

"You're awfully excited by this news." Louis chuckled.

Melissa's eyes went wide and then she screamed and ran from the room.

"MUM! LOUIS TOMLINSON IS IN OUR HOUSE!" 

Louis laughed and Harry joined in as he heard Melissa still speaking loudly to Anne downstairs. A moment later, Anne appeared in Harry's bedroom.

"I was wondering who's vehicle was parked in the driveway." She commented, offering Louis a smile. "I assume this has been worked out?"

"Indeed it has been." Louis smiled, cuddling Harry closer and making him blush.

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, you're welcome to join us." Anne responded and then left the room.

"Hungry?" Louis questioned, turning to look at Harry while his hand went to rest just below Harry's belly button. "You're eating for two now."

"I could eat. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it down." Harry responded, placing his hand on top of Louis'.

"Come on then." Louis said as he pulled away to get up, extending his hand to Harry.

They walked downstairs and found Melissa already sitting at the table, leg bouncing and eyes glancing constantly at the doorway. She watched as Louis walked in with Harry, leading him over to where Anne had set up plates of food for them.

"I figured you'd prefer toast and jam, might be easier on your stomach." Anne commented as Harry sat down. "Louis, I hope you like fry-ups."

"I do. Thank you." Louis replied once he was seated next to Harry.

Breakfast was relatively quiet. Anne asked Louis how being in a band was and how he liked touring. She questioned when he became interested in singing and asked him about his family. Standard questions that allowed her to get to know the young man that was the father of her sons baby. And Louis was more than happy to answer them all.

"So what are your plans now?" Anne questioned, after swallowing her final bite of breakfast.

"Well, tour starts up again in a couple of months but I think based on the schedule that I've seen, everything will work out perfectly." Louis smiled knowing exactly what Anne was talking about.

Melissa gave him a confused look. She still looks like she can't believe Louis Tomlinson from One Direction is sitting at the table eating breakfast with them. 

"What do you mean work out perfectly?" Melissa asked curiously.

"We'll talk about it later love." Anne responded to her before Louis could even try to think of a response.

Melissa pouted but let it go and continued to eat her fry-up. Meanwhile, Harry was just finishing his toast and he's feeling great about being able to actually eat something and keep it down until his stomach turns. He doesn't say excuse me for fear of throwing up on the table, he just hurries off to the bathroom with Louis hot on his heels. He hunched over the toilet and thew up everything he ate and drunk while Louis rubbed his back. As Harry finished and flushed the toilet then moved to sit back against the tub, Louis grabbed a flannel and ran it under some cold water.

Once he rung it out, he knelt down next to Harry and ran it over his face gently.

"Baby..." Louis cooed softly, feeling bad for the younger lad.

He shifted so he was sat on the floor and pulled Harry into his arm so the younger lads head so resting on his shoulder. Louis kissed his forehead and placed a hand on Harry's torso, rubbing gently to soothe him.

"Okay?" Louis questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Think so." Harry responded, pulling away. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Louis chuckled and shook his head, "My siblings are all younger than me love, I've seen it before."

Harry smiled weakly and leaned back against Louis' shoulder again.

Once he's sure he's not going to throw up again he let Louis help him up off the floor then went to the sink to rinse his mouth. They walked out of the bathroom and Harry headed straight to his room to lay down for a bit to let his stomach settle while Louis wondered into the kitchen where Anne was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Can I help with anything?" Louis questioned, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh no dear, you're a guest." Anne smiled looking over at him as she washed a plate. "Where's Harry?"

"Went up to his room to lay down." Louis answered, walking closer.

"Ahh, well then I guess there is something you can do. Make up some tea, I'm sure he'll appreciate that and maybe some crackers." Anne said, pointing to where the boxes of tea were in the cabinet. 

Louis set to work filling the kettle and grabbing cups. He leaned against the counter while he waited for the water to boil and glanced over at Anne to find her staring at him.

"I'm not going to be disappointed in you, am I?" She questioned, unsure of trusting Louis with her only son.

"No ma'am, I really hope not." Louis responded nervously. "I really do care for Harry, I knew he was special when I met him. I know it's not ideal... but..." he shrugged.

"But...?" Anne encouraged.

"I just really don't mind being there for him and the baby. Honestly, I'm thrilled that he's pregnant and he's carrying our baby. Like I said, I care for him and I really like him." Louis explained, picking up the kettle as it whistled.

"I see." Anne hummed as she rinsed the dishes. "So you're not going to just up and leave and make him deal with all of this alone?"

"No!" Louis gasped nearly dropping the kettle, somewhat startled. "I would never... No. Definitely not. I could never leave him or the baby. I fully intend on taking care of both of them and giving them both all the love and attention they deserve. They're my family now... even though we're not married, they're my little family... I could never leave them."

"Good. I'm trusting you here Louis. He's my only son." Anne commented, giving Louis a look that told him not to break her trust.

"You can count on me Anne. I promise." Louis swore then carried off the finished tea along with some crackers up to Harry's room, leaving a tea on the counter for Anne.

-*-

When Harry was five months pregnant, Louis was out on tour again.

Their management team had already been informed that Louis' boyfriend, yes boyfriend, was expecting and they didn't have much to say on the matter other than Louis wasn't coming out and especially not with a pregnant boyfriend. Harry was quite alright with being in the closet so to speak. A few people recognized him from hanging out with Louis and the others but they rarely approached him. He considered himself lucky, he didn't have to answer any questions about whether or not the baby growing inside him was Louis' or someone elses.

Of course, since he's hung out and been spotted with the lads, there are a few people that speculate whether or not Harry is pregnant by one of the lads, and it always comes back to Louis since he's the only one that has his sexuality questioned.

It's beyond luck that Louis happens to be doing a concert in Paris with the following day off so he's able to fly to Holmes Chapel for Harry's doctors appointment.

"Haz!" Louis called as he entered the Twist/Styles house.

"Kitchen!" Harry called back from where he was getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

Louis smiled, tossing his duffel back down and toeing off his shoes before heading to the kitchen.

"Hi baby." Louis said, walking up to Harry as the younger man turned around.

He's glowing. Louis noticed it a couple weeks ago that Harry has this wonderful glow about him now. 

"Hi Lou." Harry responded, smiling happily. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Louis replied, placing his hands on Harry's baby belly. "And I've missed you too little bear."

Harry giggled as he watched Louis stare down at his swollen tummy and rub his hands over it. The whole little bear thing started not too long after they made their relationship official which had been when Harry was three months pregnant and just starting to show. Louis had said the nickname worked for either a girl or a boy so he decided that he would call the baby that until they figured out a name and probably even after that. If Harry's honest, he loves the nickname, he thinks it's cute and he loves when Louis murmurs it against his baby bump.

"Skipping tea tonight?" Louis questioned, giving his attention to Harry.

"Yeah I think so." Harry nodded, unscrewing the cap on the water bottle.

"What!?" Louis gasped in mock horror. "How very dare you skip bedtime tea!? I can't be with someone who skips bedtime tea!"

Harry watched with an amused look as Louis turned and walked out of the kitchen, still going on about bedtime tea and how it was unheard of to skip it. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, sipping on his water until Louis came back.

"Lovely to know you would let me just walk out on you like that." Louis commented.

"If you left me for that I wouldn't want you here anyways." Harry chuckled, leaning into Louis' side as the older of the two pulled him close.

"Lucky for you I don't honestly care, I know sometimes you just don't want it." Louis responded, kissing Harry's temple.

It's definitely one of the weirdest things about being pregnant. Every night in the past he used to drink a cup of tea before bed, he enjoyed how it warmed him up and relaxed him. Now that he's pregnant though, he doesn't have a craving for tea before bed a lot of the time. The first time he had turned down bedtime tea, Louis had responded the same - gasping in mock horror and walking out - so now Harry just ignores him and continues doing whatever he's doing at the time.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Louis asked as they made their way upstairs to Harry's room.

"Yeah, we get to find out whether we're having a girl or a boy, I'm excited for that." Harry nodded, his mind wondering to all the cute things he had seen that they could potentially buy for the baby.

"Me too. Have you considered any names yet?" Louis questioned, walking into the bedroom.

"Not really, I wanted to do that with you..." Harry responded quietly.

"Well, the lads kept tossing names at me so I have a few in mind if you'd like to hear them now." Louis stated, going over to the dresser and pulling out a shirts for both of them.

They both stripped off everything but their boxers and then pulled on the shirts and crawling into bed. Louis curled around Harry from behind and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his clothed shoulder.

Once they were both comfortable Harry spoke up, "Alright, what names have the lads thought up?"

//

The next morning they were up and out the door at ten to be at the doctors office for Harry's appointment. Of course, Louis had done a bunch of research on the place Harry was going, making sure his pregnant boyfriend was getting the best care possible. Once he was certain of it, he had contacted managed and had them send out NDA's for everyone in the office to sign. If so much as one person breathed a word of the pregnancy and the fact that Louis was the father, the office would be sued.

"Good morning Mr. Styles!" Doctor Collins greeted with a happy smile as usual.

"Morning." Harry responded, shifting on the examination table.

"I see you've joined us again today Mr. Tomlinson." Doctor Collins turned to greet Louis as well. 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it unless I absolutely had to." Louis responded, smiling at the doctor and then offering a softer smile to Harry.

"Well, let's have a look at your baby." She smiled, picking up the wand and gel for the sonogram machine.

Harry laid back on the table and lifted his shirt. Doctor Collins spread the gel over Harry's growing tummy and then moved the wand around.  They watched at she checked out the baby and listened to it's heartbeat, making sure everything was going as planned.

"Looks fantastic." Doctor Collins finally looked away from the screen, "Would you like to know the sex?"

Harry looked over at Louis and Louis grabbed Harry's hand before nodding. Doctor Collins smiled at them and looked back at the screen.

"Do you see this right here?" She questioned, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah." Both lads answered.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy!" Doctor Collins exclaimed and Harry felt tears pool in his eyes while Louis just blinked at the screen in awe.

He would have been happy with either, but after being raised in a house with just girls, he's looking forward to having a baby boy around.

"Lou..." Harry whispered, squeezing his hand making Louis look at him. "We're having a boy!"

"I know.. I... I can't wait! Haz..." Louis beamed, getting up so he could hug Harry tight.

After they chatted with the doctor a while longer, they left the doctors office and headed to a nearby cafe to grab lunch. 

"We can start buying clothes and things for him now! And we can pick a name!" Louis said, feeling excited.

"Yeah, we can." Harry chuckled, thrilled that Louis was this happy about the baby. "Mum says we can use Gemma's room as a nursery."

Louis nodded his head and smiled. The first time he had met Gemma had been slightly awkward. Gemma had come home from university to visit and the first words out of her mouth were 'so you're the one that got my little brother pregnant'. She had stood there with her arms crossed and honestly Louis had never felt so intimidated in his whole life.

But things had gotten better a few moments later when Gemma finally smiled and held out her hand, introducing herself. Louis had shaken her hand and accepted the hug she gave him and the threat that he'd lose his balls if he ever hurt Harry.

He and Gemma got along great now and of course he gets along with Melissa.

"I'm sure Gem will be thrilled to hear that." Louis chuckled, swallowing his bite of sandwich.

"She'll be alright, she can share with Melissa when she visits." Harry shrugged, glancing out the window and stiffening when he saw paps standing outside. "Uh Lou..." he said, looking away from the window.

Louis glanced over his shoulder and grumbled under his breath when he spotted the paps. It's a quick text to Paul to have him come pick them up, but it's still annoying. He understands that he's famous but it aggravates him that he has no privacy. Especially when it comes to Harry, he doesn't want to risk Harry getting hurt by pushy paps or getting stressed out.

When they get back to the house, Louis made a beeline to Harry's room to grab his laptop then hurry back down to the living room where Harry was settling on the sofa. With Harry curling into his side and rubbing his five month tummy, Louis opened the laptop and typed in a popular shop for baby clothes. They're outrageously expensive but he'll have nothing but the best for his little bear.

-*-

When Harry reaches thirty-six weeks he's ready for the baby to be out of him. His back hurts. His feet hurt. His legs hurt. His butt hurts from sitting cause everything else hurts.

Louis is home from tour as planned, there was no way he was going to risk not being there when Harry goes into labor. More often than not he finds himself kneeling down next to the sofa while Harry rests, pressing warm, tender kisses to Harry's baby belly and whispering to their little bear.

"Hi little bear." Louis cooed as Harry slept one evening. "Your daddy and I are so excited for you to join us out here... we've been waiting a while now, ya know. I can't wait to meet you, you're already the best thing that ever happened to me... you and your daddy. I'll never understand what I did to deserve your daddy or to deserve you. I'm sure you're going to be wonderful."

Louis paused and looked up to make sure Harry was still sleeping comfortably. Beneath the hand he had resting on Harry's stomach, he felt a kick and smiled.

"You know... I often wonder if you'll be like me... into football and music or if you'll be like your daddy and be into law or maybe you'll even be like both of us and just love everything. I don't really care... as long as your happy." Louis continued on with his little speech to their baby.  "We don't have much longer, you'll be here soon. I can't wait for you to see your room... I think we did a great job, I think you'll like it."

He stopped again as he felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head, thumb gently brushing against his scalp. Looking up, Louis smiled when his eyes met green ones.

"Are you hungry babe?" Louis questioned his bleary eyed boyfriend.

"Mhmm. Would love a sandwich." Harry responded, smiling sleepily.

"Okay." Louis nodded then turned back to Harry's belly. "I've got to go baby bear, your daddy is hungry and we can't have that now can we? I love you so much."

With a kiss to Harry's tummy and a kick to the tip of his nose by their baby, Louis stood and headed into the kitchen to make Harry a sandwich.

It hits him how domestic they are. Louis, while tour was still going, had come home to Harry as much as possible. When he'd get home they'd often find themselves in Harry's bedroom hiding from the world under the covers or braving the paps outside to go have a nice dinner somewhere. Granted Louis was always hesitant about taking Harry out for that very reason, some of the paps had no common sense. Pushing and shoving and yelling at a pregnant person should just register as a stupid thing to do, but not for some of them. 

The world finding out about Harry being pregnant and Louis being gay hit the same day, how could it not? Louis had been papped with his arm curled around Harry's waist while they were at Tesco's getting some food one day and from that point Louis' pretty sure they broke the internet. There had been article after article about Louis being gay and having been spotted with Harry who was already sporting a baby bump at that point. Management figured it was pointless to deny what was already obvious so Louis confirmed everything in an interview. 

There had been an outcry from some fans and just people in general questioning whether or not Louis had cheated on Eleanor or not since everything happened so fast. One day he was with her and the next day he was with Harry it seemed. Louis had simply avoided the topic, saying he and Eleanor had broken up a while ago. Eventually the fans that had actually like him with Eleanor cooled off and most of them switched sides once they saw Harry and Louis together. They dubbed them Larry Stylinson and that was that.

//

A few days later as Harry entered his thirty-seventh week, Louis decided they needed to have a date night. He asks for more security guards to join them for Harry's safety and he gets a portion of the restaurant they're going to be eating at sectioned off so people can't approach them. The goal isn't to make people feel as though they're not good enough to dine near them, the goal is to keep Harry safe and to not be bothered for autographs and pictures.

Their meal comes out steaming hot. For Louis' it's slow roasted pork tacos with a chipotle wine sauce and for Harry it's a griddle baked sandwich with grilled chicken, mango-avocado slaw, and chipotle aioli (a-ole-ee).

As they eat, they talk about Louis going back into the studio next month to start recording the bands next album. It means he'll be away from Harry more than he likes, but at least he'll be there every night. 

Half way through the meal Harry's face contorts into one of pain and his hand goes immediately to his stomach.

"Haz?" Louis questioned, worry etched onto his face. 

Harry just shakes his head as a reply and doesn't say anything until his face relaxes.

"Think he's gonna be a football player." Harry offered a weak smile. "Been kicking like something fierce for the past couple of days."

"Baby... why didn't you tell me? I would've picked up the food and brought it home." Louis responded, ankle hooking with Harry's underneath the table.

"It's not too bad and it's not all the time, it's just when he does it's strong. We won't be able to have a proper date night for a while, I wanted to go out." Harry answered, picking up a crisp from the basket on the table and dipping it in the salsa. 

Louis nodded his head and went back to eating. The baby gives Harry a few more sharp kicks before they leave the restaurant and head back home, home still being Harry's childhood home. They had talked about getting a place of their own but had both agreed it'd be easier if Harry was living with Anne still. Louis worried about when he'd have to be in the studio or when he'd have to go on tour and he wants to be sure that Harry has help if he needs it so living at home is the best option.

When they get back home, they head to Harry's room, their room really, and change for bed before going into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Louis can't help but stare at Harry once he's crawled into bed and Harry is still moving about the room. His boxers are riding low due to his swollen belly and his skin looks so smooth, absolutely no imperfections in Louis' eyes. And when Harry climbs into bed, the moon is casting enough light into the room that Louis can see Harry's eyes shimmer.

He's quite literally fallen in love with this beautiful human being. That's quite the realization because that word hasn't come up yet in the six months that they've officially been together. Perhaps it's been too soon until now. 

Once Harry's laying comfortably on his side, Louis shifts so he can face him and scoots as close as he can. It makes Harry giggle when Louis gets right up in his face, their noses touching.

"Hi." Louis smiled, soothing his hand down Harry's side, feeling the stretch of his skin over his bump as he moves his hand to Harry's stomach.

"Hi." Harry responded softly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Louis questioned, holding Harry tighter.

Harry nodded his head eagerly, nuzzling closer to Louis.

"I love you." Louis whispered, his blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

"Really?" Harry whispered back, eyes glazing over.

"Really really." Louis nodded, tilting his head so he could kiss Harry's nose.

"Wanna know a secret?" Harry asked, using Louis' own technique.

"Mhmm." Louis hummed.

"Me too." Harry said quietly, "Love you I mean. A lot."

Louis beamed at Harry and brought his hand up from Harry's waist to stroke his fingers over Harry's cheeks. Harry leaned into the touch and smile softly, eyes slipping shut as he relished Louis' gentle touch. Leaning in, Louis pressed their lips together, giving Harry a bunch of quick pecks before sealing them in a long, slow kiss. 

"Love our baby too." Harry murmured sleepily, spreading his hand over his stomach. "Not gonna be long now."

"Indeed. Can't wait to meet him and hold him." Louis responded, shifting in bed so he could lean down and kiss the swell of Harry's stomach. "Love you little bear, hope you're comfy in there."

Getting back into his original spot, Louis pulled Harry back into his arms and settled his head against the pillow. Downstairs, they can hear Anne talking to Melissa about something but otherwise everything is quiet. They drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other. 

//

As it turns out "not gonna be long now" turns out to be the very next day.

They're all sitting on the sofa in the living room watching Maleficent when Harry jerks from his positioned cuddled into Louis' side. He lets out a strangled cry of pain as he wraps his arm around his stomach and doubles over as much as he can.

"Harry!" Louis bounced up then dropped down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Anne is already up and shooing Melissa out of the room, telling her to get her shoes on and bring Harry's hospital bag from upstairs.

"Fuck..." Harry groaned, clutching his stomach. "Think he's done being in here."

It clicks with Louis then that Harry's in labor and Anne knows it. Within five minutes they're heading out to the car and are taking off for the hospital. Louis makes a call to Paul and asks for security to be brought to the hospital and sends a text off to the lads and his mum telling them what's happening.

He knows every time a contraction hits because Harry's firm grip on his hand turns into a death grip and Louis thinks Harry might just rip his hand off. When they get to the hospital Anne gets out to go get a nurse and wheelchair while Louis and Harry wait in the car with Melissa.

Anne returned with a wheelchair and a nurse and they helped Harry into the chair before hurrying him inside. Anne rushed Louis along, practically pushing him after Harry. It's not that he really needs a push, he's just trying to come to terms with this as it falls on him. His boyfriend, whom he told he loved last night, is being carted into the operating room for a c-section. In less than an hour, more than likely, he'll be able to see and hold their son.

"LOUIS!" Harry screeched as Louis lagged behind.

The older lad quickly sped up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand as they continued down the hallway. 

All of Harry's vitals check out and within thirty minutes he's in a hospital gown and being prepped for the c-section. When the doctor is sure Harry is numb, she starts the procedure. Louis thinks it should be more complicated than it really is, cutting a person open to retrieve a baby from inside them, but seemingly all too soon they're placing the crying baby on Harry's chest. 

They get a couple minutes with him before another nurse is taking him away to check him out and clean him up. Harry's already done being stitched up by the time they bring the baby back and place him back on Harry's chest.

"Seven pounds nine ounces and twenty point two inches long." The nurse stated, as she wrote on a chart. "Do you have a name?"

"Andrew Michael Tomlinson." Harry answered, not even looking up from the baby in his arms.

"Cute." The nurse nodded, jotting down the name. "We can move you into a private room for recovery. We'll need to put him in the crib to go there then you can have him back."

Louis took Andrew from Harry and placed him in his crib after kissing his little forehead. Two other nurses came in to move Harry to recovery while the nurse from before wheeled Andrew after them. Once they were settled in the private room, Louis immediately picked up Andrew and placed him back on Harry's chest before climbing into bed with him and getting his arms around Harry.

"Would you like me to let your mother and sister in?" The nurse questioned, pausing in the doorway.

"Please." Louis nodded, looking over at her.

When she's gone, Louis turned his attention back to their new baby.

"He's gorgeous Harry, just like you." Louis cooed, stroking his fingers gently against the baby's cheek.

He wasn't born with much hair, but what's there is fairly dark. His nose is clearly Harry's even though Harry insists it looks more like Louis' and his lips are thin like Louis' but shaped like Harry's. They don't know his eye color yet, as it's a rather stormy grey. The doctor said his eye color should make an appearance soon though and secretly Louis' hoping for green eyes.

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock at the door before it opened revealing Anne and Melissa. Both parents looked up and smiled, motioning for them to come over and see Andrew.

"Oh honey, he's precious!" Anne cooed as she took a good look at the baby who was blinking sleepily at his parents.

"Looks just like Harry doesn't he?" Louis smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Looks like a mix of both of you really." Melissa commented, poking around her mum to see.

"I agree, perfect mix." Anne said, reaching out to ruffle Harry's curls. "How are you feeling?"

"Good right now, medicine hasn't worn off." Harry responded earning a chuckle from Anne.

"Did they say how long they were going to keep you?" She questioned, moving to take the baby from Harry and coo over him.

"Um two days. They said as long as I'm doing good and he's doing good we'll be able to leave then." Harry answered, snuggling into Louis' side, eyes never leaving their newborn.

Louis could feel Harry's weight getting heavier and he knew the younger lad was falling asleep, he doesn't blame him either. One of the nurses walked in at that moment with a bottle of formula and smiled at everyone.

"Figured he'd be hungry..." She started out then looked at Harry who was now half asleep. "Would you like me to lay the bed back some more?"

"I think we're alright." Louis replied, rubbing Harry's shoulder as he got comfortable in his arms. "An extra blanket would be lovely though."

"Of course. Here's the formula." The nurse stated, handing the bottle to Anne. "I'll be right back with that blanket."

When the blanket came the nurse draped it over the two adults in the bed then left the room after making sure they didn't need anything. Harry mumbled a barely audible i love you to Louis and the older lad kissed his forehead before he had drifted off to sleep. 

Louis watched as Anne sat down on the sofa in the room and fed Andrew is bottle while Melissa sat next to them. Watching them brings a smile to his face as he rests his head against Harry's. He's got a perfect little family now, life couldn't get much better.

//

By the time Harry is released from the hospital, word has spread that he's had his baby so there's a group of fans waiting outside the hospital. Every inch of Louis' body is tense as security leads them through the crowd of fans and paps. They've got a blanket hanging over the baby carrier so nobody can see Andrew and Louis swears if someone tries to snatch the blanket he's going to go ballistic. 

Robin and Dan are at their side, working with security to get the couple and baby safely into the awaiting SUV. When they finally get inside and the doors are locked Louis allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief, both Harry and Andrew are safe and unharmed.

Immediately upon arriving at the Styles' home, Harry got Andrew out of his carrier and headed up to what use to be Gemma's room but was now the baby's room. They'd gone with a nautical theme. The walls were done in white with dark blue stripes except the wall where the door was. They had kept that white and then painted a large dark blue compass, a replica of Louis' tattoo. Above the white crib they had hung small ships from the ceiling that blew whenever the air came on. They'd also purchased a super comfortable white chair to go in the room, giving whoever was putting Andrew to sleep a place to rock him or sit comfortably. 

"I think you're going to quite like your room." Harry spoke softly to Andrew, opening the door to the room. "Your papa had uncle Zayn paint something special for you."

Andrew merely made a squeaking noise and blinked sleepily at Harry, little hand latching onto Harry's finger when it was offered. Louis chuckled from where he stood in the doorway watching them then moved closer to press up against Harry's back. He rested a hand on his hip and hooked his chin over Harry's shoulder before reaching around with his other hand a soothing it over Andrew's fuzzy head.

"Think he's getting sleepy." Louis commented, smiling softly.

"Might get thirty minutes to an hour." Harry responded, leaning his head against Louis'. "Mum and Robin made sure we had plenty of formula and set up the bassinet in our room."

"Well how about he just comes downstairs with me for right now while you catch some shut eye." Louis suggested.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned looking over at him.

"Haz, I'm his dad too and I helped raise my sisters." Louis rolled his eyes, moving to take Andrew.

"Okay." Harry carefully transferred the baby into Louis' arms.

"How about I give Andrew to your mum and we get you cleaned up." Louis stated, reaching up with one hand and brush his fingers through Harry's slightly matted hair. "Then you can get some sleep and I'll take care of our baby."

Harry nodded in agreement and headed off to the bathroom after getting a quick peck on the lips from Louis. Louis took Andrew downstairs and handed him off to Anne who was all to happy to watch him then headed back up to the bathroom. 

There was already steam pouring out of the shower when Louis entered the bathroom. He quickly stripped off his clothes and slipped in behind Harry who was just letting the hot water beat over his shoulders.

"Alright love?" Louis questioned making Harry open his eyes.

"Mhmm." Harry hummed, eyes ridden with sleep.

"Let's wash your hair honey." Louis motioned for Harry to tilt his head back into the spray then move out of the water. "Don't wanna get your stitches too wet." he said motioning to the bandage covering the stitches from the c-section.

Grabbing the shampoo off the caddy, Louis poured some into his palm then set to work washing his boyfriend's curly locks. Harry hummed in content as Louis rubbed his scalp and smiled sleepily, leaning into the touch. Once the shampoo was rinsed, Louis picked up the conditioner and worked it though like before. 

When Harry's hair was rinsed, Louis grabbed a soft flannel, poured some of their body wash onto it, then gently ran it all over Harry's lean body before allowing him to step into the spray to rinse. Louis quickly cleaned himself up then cut off the water. Reaching outside the curtain he grabbed one of the fluffy towels off the back of the toilet and began drying Harry off. 

"Lou... I can do that." Harry protested quietly, resisting the urge to yawn.

"I know you can love, but I want to." Louis responded, leaning up to kiss Harry's nose while he dried his hair. 

Once they were both dry and had changed the bandage covering Harry's stitches, Louis led Harry into the bedroom where he grabbed boxers for Harry and helped him into them before getting clothes for himself.

"Alright babe, time for you to get some sleep." Louis urged Harry to climb into bed. "Don't worry about Andrew, your mum and I have him, you just focus on sleeping and dreaming sweet."

Harry chuckled as he shifted carefully in bed trying to get comfortable. Louis pulled up the covers once Harry settled and reached to brush a few curls from his lovers forehead.

"I love you." Louis stated softly, a fond smile on his lips.

"I love you too." Harry replied, green eyes meeting blue.

Leaning down, Louis pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss then pulled away.

"Sleep tight baby." He murmured as Harry's eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Walking downstairs, Louis found Anne in the living room sitting on the sofa holding a sleeping Andrew. Anne waved him off, whispering for him to get a bite to eat before settling with the baby. With a turkey sandwich in hand, Louis joined Anne a while later and watched Andrew as he slept. Soon as he was finished eating he took the baby and settled into the corner of the sofa. 

Not long after he had drifted off Andrew awoke, crying to be fed and Anne's already walking in with a bottle of formula. 

"And so it begins again." Louis smiled, taking the bottle. "Thought I was done with this after the twins were born. Think I can live with it though."

"I should surely hope so." Anne chuckled. "Popstar or not I'd kick your bum if you didn't."

"I don't doubt it and I wouldn't blame you. I'd probably do it myself." Louis responded, offering her a little shrug before growing serious. "I really love Harry. I've never been happier and I fully intend on being here for both of them and loving them for as long as Harry will have me. I can assure you, I have no intention of going anywhere."

"I believe you dear." Anne smiled, giving him a fond smile and coming over to kiss his forehead. "I'm just being his mum and I know he loves you with his whole heart so I don't want to see him get hurt."

"It's no wonder you and my mum get along so well. You're really one in the same." Louis laughed, shifting Andrew a little as he suckled on his bottle, little eyes closed and little fist resting atop Louis' hand.

"And you'll fully understand why we are the way we are once Andrew gets older and falls in love for the first time."  Anne responded, sitting down in the recliner near the sofa.

"Oh gosh, don't say that kind of stuff!" Louis squeaked looking horrified, "He's just a couple days old, let's not talk about him being a teenager!"

"Those days will be here before you know it." Robin spoke, walking in with two cups of tea, handing one to Anne.

"La-la-la-la-la" Louis sang, "Can't hear you."

It earns a chuckle from both of the older adults and Louis can't keep the smile off his face. Even though they're not his actual family, they feel a lot like it. He figures it's a good thing since he and Harry are together and like he told Anne, he intends on being around as long as Harry will have him, so it's good that he gets along so well with Anne, Robin, Gemma, Melissa, and Des. 

Once Andrew is done eating, Louis burps him then gets him comfortable on his chest. Half of his world is upstairs sleeping and the other half is in his arms. There are had been a time when he thought getting into One Direction was everything he ever wanted, hell at one point he had thought a girl was what he wanted. Turns out Harry and Andrew are what he wanted, they're the two things he wouldn't give up for anything.

//

***Three Years Later***

Harry has a thing for sitting and admiring the silver ring that now sits on his left hand. It's been there for about two months now and he still can't believe it. Four years ago he would've told you you were crazy had you told him he'd end up engaged to Louis Tomlinson and have a three year old son by him at this point. 

Their life is unreal. A year after Andrew was born they moved out of Anne and Robin's house and into a home of their own. It was quite simple at Harry's request, just four bedrooms and two bathrooms with a nice yard that was fenced. The neighborhood was gated and paps were restricted from entering much to Harry's delight. It was a nice place so raise Andrew and it was equal distance between Holmes Chapel and Doncaster where Louis' family lived.

So their life inside their neighborhood remains out of the media but everything else makes headlines. There's been rumors of them breaking up, rumors of one of them cheating on the other, rumors of another baby, and rumors that they're already married. Harry can answer a confident 'NO' to all of those rumors. They haven't broken up, nobody has or is cheating, they've agreed to wait until after they're married to have another baby, and they are definitely not already married.

Harry will admit he'd been planning their wedding in his head for at least a year and some odd months now. He just never thought they'd actually get this far, he never thought Louis was going to propose. Part of him still said Louis was an international pop sensation, as One Direction were still together, and Harry was just a University student with a son. But Louis had taken him to Paris on their three year anniversary and had dropped down on one knee atop the Eiffel Tower. It was cliche but Harry couldn't have cared less, he was too busy saying yes and crying tears of joy because Louis Tomlinson wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and their son. 

The news of their engaged spread like wildfire. Instead of letting the media tell everyone, Harry and Louis took to twitter. They snapped a selfie together, foreheads pressed together with mega watt smiles and Louis holding Harry's left hand to his mouth, the ring catching light on camera. They caption it.

_On our way to forever #EiffelTower #Engaged #InLove_

And they post it for everyone to see. Now they're two months into planning their wedding. They've had some fights but they always work it out before they fall asleep at night. Louis has said over and over that he never wants to go to bed angry. They did it once before they were engaged and neither of them had slept well, to worried the other wouldn't be there in the morning. So they don't go to bed angry.

Everything has pretty much fallen into place so far. They've set a date for the spring and they've already agreed on going to Fiji for their honeymoon and staying on the beach. 

"Planning?" Louis' voice cut into Harry's thoughts.

"Hey, yeah." Harry turned to greet him, humming as Louis bent down to kiss him. "Just looking at some flowers and venues."

"Find anything good?" Louis asked, sitting down on the L shaped sofa in their living room and urging Harry to scoot over so he was snuggled into Louis' side.

"A few. Figured if the weather was nice we could have the ceremony inside and then maybe everyone could come here for the reception since we have plenty of yard space. At least here there wouldn't be any paps." Harry answered, resting his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Sounds like a fabulous idea. Where' Andrew at?" Louis questioned, noting the absence of their son.

"Sleeping in his room, think Niall wore him out." Harry chuckled, thumbing through a magazine full of flowers that Anne had given him. "He's getting quite good with the ball, taking on your athletic side more and more."

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing." Louis teased, nuzzling into Harry's curls. 

"I'm not, I'm proud of him. He's only three but he's already better than I am." Harry responded, slapping Louis' leg before resting his hand near Louis' knee. "I think it'd be awesome if he kept the interest, he could end up being the best footie player ever."

"Well, he's destined for greatness no matter what, he is our son after all, how could he not be?" Louis said, grabbing the magazine from Harry and tossing it aside so he could have his fiance's full attention. 

Harry chuckled and snuggled further into Louis' arms, chasing his warmth in the slightly cool room. They've learned to cherish moments like this. Normally they have Andrew running around and keeping them on their feet, so moments like this when they can cuddle on the couch and whisper to each other are wonderful. Even if they only last for a short amount of time.

"Papa?" Andrew's light voice came from the doorway, green eyes still sleepy.

"Hey little bear." Louis turned his head towards his son. "Up from your nap already?"

"Heard you." Andrew said as he hurried over and climbed up to sit in Louis' lap, placing his feet in Harry's.

He yawns as he cuddles into Louis' sweater clad chest and reaches out to poke gently at Harry's nose. Harry squished up his face making Andrew giggle and pull his finger back. He gets a grip in Louis' sweater like he always does when he's tired and wants to cuddle.

Louis' only too happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around Andrew while keeping the other around Harry. He drops a kiss to Andrew's forehead and then does the same to Harry.

"You're both going to fall asleep aren't you?" Louis asked, voice gone soft.

The answer he receives are two nods, one against his chest and one in the crook of his neck. It's times like these he's thankful Harry convinced him on the more comfortable plush couch verses the more modern and less cushy one he had originally wanted.

"Love you little bear." Louis murmured, pressing his lips to Andrew's forehead one more time, his eyes already closed, before turning to Harry, "And I love you."

"Love you more." Harry smiled, tilting his head up for a real kiss, which Louis happily gives him.

Once Harry's settled back on his shoulder, Louis leans his head against his and closes his eyes. There's a content, happy smile on his lips that he things might be there permanently. He feels like he's living the dream life. He's got a great home, plenty of money, an amazing fiance, and a beautiful son.

Life really doesn't seem like it could get any better, of course he knows it will because really, every day spent with Harry and Andrew and the people they love is better than the day before it. 


End file.
